We'll Meet Again
by MassivelyMagnificentPizza
Summary: [TRADUCTION] WW2 AU. Arthur Kirkland, propriétaire d'un pub londonien, se retrouve complètement distrait par Alfred F. Jones, pilote Américain bruyant et effronté. Incapable de se retenir, Arthur tombe sous les charmes d'Alfred... juste au moment où le pilote se prépare à partir en guerre.
1. Chapitre 1

Salutations !

Voici le premier chapitre de "We'll Meet Again" que j'ai eus le plaisir et le soin de traduire ! Écrite par **George deValier** , un écrivain extrêmement talentueux et un de mes préférés (Qui à arrêter d'écrire, malheureusement. RIP fandom d'Hetalia).  
Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous conseille vivement d'aller jeter à coup d'œil à ses œuvres, notamment celle-ci, la fan fiction originale n'est pas vraiment dure à lire et c'est toujours meilleur ! Voici un lien pour ceux qui voudraient tenter l'expérience (Elle est vraiment magnifique, bougez-vous) : /s/6153333/1/We-ll-Meet-Again

Cette histoire est la première de ses UA!WW2 _"The Veraverse"._ C'est à dire qu'il en à fait plusieurs avec d'autres pairings qui se passent à la même époque et qui se relient plus ou moins entre elles~ Je vous conseille vivement de consacrer un temps pour aller lire les autres~ ("Auf Wiedersehen" à aussi été traduite en français pour ceux à qui ça intéresse, c'est du GerIta).

Rassurez-vous, elles sont quand même indépendante entre elles et vous n'avez pas besoin d'en lire une pour comprendre une autre et vice-versa.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire !

* * *

 _Hiver, fin 1943_  
 _Londres, Angleterre_

Les Américains commençaient à rendre Arthur dingue; ça faisait des semaines maintenant que son pub était rempli de militaires américains en permission, bruyants, odieux et complètement ivrognes. Ils criaient, ils buvaient, ils se battaient occasionnellement, ils buvaient, ils flirtaient avec les filles du coin, et buvaient de nouveau. Puis recommençaient de plus belle. Au début, ça avait été vaguement divertissant , presque intéressant au milieu sa vieille, barbante routine , mais à la fin de la deuxième nuit, Arthur en avait eus assez.

Pour être honnête, ils n'étaient pas tous mauvais et essayaient généralement de se comporter correctement: s'ils remplissaient le bar de régurgitations en tout genre, l'argent ne manquaient pas et après tout, ils représentaient les alliés de l'Angleterre et combattaient un ennemi commun

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas _eux_ qui rendaient Arthur dingue.  
C'était _Lui._

« Hey, Art, mon pote ! Un autre Bourbon ici ! »

Arthur leva les yeux vers le blond qui souriait en tendant son verre vide au-dessus du bar. Tout chez l'américain irritait Arthur. De l'absurde blouson d'aviateur qu'il portait, en passant par son sourire permanent, puis ses foutus cheveux qu'il ne prenait jamais la peine de peigner. Et son _arrogance_ … Arthur n'avait pas été surpris le moins du monde en apprenant qu'il était pilote. Comme si toutes les putains d'îles britanniques lui devaient leurs liberté et loyauté. Arthur serra les dents et saisit son verre.

« Je m'appelle Arthur. Et si tu pouvais t'abstenir de m'appeler ton « pote ». « Arthur attrapa le Bourbon. l'épouvantable boisson américaine qui, avant la guerre, ne se résumait qu'à une seule bouteille de son stock. Mais depuis que les américains étaient arrivés, il en était à une caisse par nuit.

« Très bien, désolé Art-.. Thur. » Alfred sourit. Visiblement, il devait être habitué à arriver à ses fins avec ce sourire…Mais ça n'allait sûrement pas marcher avec Arthur. « Viens boire un coup avec nous ! »

Arthur serra un peu trop fort la bouteille en remplissant son verre. « Merci, mais non, je travaille. »

Alfred pouffa. « Je pensais que c'était toi le patron de c'foutu bar. Laisse quelqu'un d'autre se charger de remplir les verres pour une fois. Fais une pause. »

Une autre chose agaçante. Son accent ridicule. Alfred semblait capable d'étirer chaque mot en sept syllabes. Arthur réprima son irritation, poussa le verre de l'autre côté du comptoir, et tenta de paraître poli. Il avait une réputation de gentleman à tenir, après tout. « Merci encore, mais j'ai bien peur d'être débordé avec vous tous, soldat. »

« Soldat ? » Alfred s'exclama bruyamment en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine, faussement indigné. « Pourquoi Arthur, tu me blesses ! Tu ne sais pas que je suis… »

« Le plus jeune chef d'escadrille de toute l'armée de l'air américaine. » Fini Arthur d'un ton monotone. « C'est probablement la douzième fois –tout au plus-, que tu m'en informes.»

Alfred continua de sourire en prenant une autre gorgée de bourbon. « Alors, tâche de ne pas l'oublier et ne m'appelle pas « soldat ». C'est une insulte envers un homme, voilà ce que c'est. »

Arthur secoua la tête avant de foudroyer l'américain du regard. Son arrogance était incroyable. « Mes plus plates excuses. » dit-il avec sarcasme. « Me pardonneras-tu un jour ? »

Alfred s'appuya contre le bar « Sois pas comme ça Arthur, bien sûr que je te pardonne ! » Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, mais Alfred n'eut pas l'air de le remarquer. « Hey, je sais, fais toi pardonner en buvant un coup avec nous, d'accord ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je travaille. » Le visage d'Alfred se décomposa légèrement, Arthur sentit une pointe de culpabilité et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter « Peut-être une autre fois. » C'était la sixième fois cette semaine qu'il lui répondait ça, et pourtant, le visage d'Alfred s'illumina quand même à ses mots.  
« Bon, très bien alors, à plus tard ! J'ai hâte de boire ce verre avec toi. » Alfred lui adressa un clin d'œil, attrapa son bourbon et repartit à sa table.

Arthur lâchat un profond soupir, se tourna et remis l'alcool sur l'étagère, puis pris un chiffon et commença a nettoyer vigoureusement le comptoir. Arthur n'avait jamais eus affaire à quelqu'un de semblable auparavant. Les clients lui demandait des verres, il les servait, point. Jamais personne ne lui avait demander de les rejoindre -La plupart d'entre eux ne prenaient même pas la peine de lui adresser la parole.  
Cependant ce pilote américain était venue le déranger tout les soirs depuis une semaine: il venait toujours au bar se faire resservir, discuter pour ne rien dire, lui raconter des blagues stupides et se vanter de ses exploits. Arthur n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Bien sûr, la partie optimiste de son cerveau entretenait le plus petit des soupçons- Mais non. Arthur avais passé trop de temps à réprimer cette partie de lui-même. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas d'amis proches, la raison pour laquelle ses frères le haïssait la raison pour laquelle il s'était coupé de la société, la raison pour laquelle même les forces armées de son pays l'avait refusé. Il avait appris de ses erreurs passées et il savait mieux que quiconque que sa volonté et ses désirs secrets n'avaient pas leurs places ici. Mais maintenant, ce foutu ricain ? Pourquoi, jour après jour, persistait-il de proposer à Arthur de les rejoindre à leur table ? Pourquoi ne cessait-il pas de lui jeter des regards par dessus le bar en faisant des signes de la main ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de _sourire_ comme ça ? Et pourquoi cela touchait autant Arthur quand il le faisait ?

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à la table du pilote. Il s'asseyait toujours à la même, celle à la deuxième fenêtre, devant , avec cet autre type qui lui ressemblait tellement qu'Arthur se demandait si ils n'étaient pas frères. Évidemment, Alfred le regardait. En _souriant._ Arthur ne soutint pas longtemps son regard. C'était complètement absurde. Il passa sa main sur son front et sentit la chaleur y émaner. Jetant le chiffon, Arthur passa de l'autre côté du bar, il devait sûrement encore y avoir quelques verres vide à ramasser.

Un vieil habitué hocha la tête en le voyant passer. « Comment tu t'en sors avec ces satanés ricains, Arthur ? »  
Arthur lâcha un rire bref, puis esquiva un soldat ivre qui titubait dans le passage. « Ça me tiens debout, je peux te l'assurer.»

Le vieil homme jeta un regard mauvais au soldat. « Eh ben..Garde la tête haute, eh ? J'sais même pas pourquoi on a besoin d'eux ici, c'est pas comme si les nôtres pouvaient pas s'occuper des boches sans leur aide ! »

« C'est vrai. » Approuva Arthur, hochant la tête à un groupe d'américain l'ayant interpellé.

« Eh ben mon garçon, à l'allure ou les choses avancent, ils vont pas tarder à nous foutre la paix, j'imagine. »

«Je l'espère.» Pourquoi Arthur n'était même pas sûr de le penser vraiment ? Ses yeux glissèrent furtivement à la table d'Alfred avant de se tourner servir une table de soldats agités.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'endroit heureusement plus calme, Arthur eus finalement l'occasion de nettoyer les tables et récupérer les verres vides. Il avait bien quelques employés, mais ils travaillaient seulement occasionnellement, et Arthur connaissait à peine leurs noms. Il préférait faire le travail lui-même. C'était son pub, après tout. The Emerald Lion. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était toute sa vie c'était tout ce qu'il connaissait. Le long comptoir qui traversait la pièce, les tables et chaises en bois qui n'avaient jamais été remplacées. L'immense cheminée ornée, l'ancien mur de briques l'escalier étroit et fissuré menant à la froide et sombre cave, et en haut, le confortable endroit ou il vivait. Arthur connaissait chacun de ses endroits comme si il s'agissait de son propre corps. Ç'a avait toujours été une entreprise familiale, et Arthur était le dernier membre de sa famille vivant, à présent. Il sentait que c'était son devoir de faire tout son possible ici.

Arthur retourna au comptoir, jetant des brefs regards en passant. La plupart des clients étaient des gens du coin, les Américains les plus ivres avaient été ramenés à leurs bases, mais quelques-un restaient boire quelques verres. Y compris Alfred. Arthur essaya de ne pas trop regarder dans sa direction, mais ne put ignorer la voix forte l'appeler lorsqu'il passa près de la table des Américains.

« Arthur, mon pote, et si tu venais finalement boire ce coup avec nous comme tu l'a promis ? »

« Je n'ai jamais promis... » La voix d'Arthur s'éteignit en voyant l'expression implorante d'Alfred. Il soupira. Ça ne présageait rien de bon... « Bon, très bien, un instant. » Arthur retourna au bar, déposa les verres vides dans l'évier, et se servit un petit verre de rhum. Après tout, le bar était plutôt calme. Peut-être que ça stopperait les incessantes supplications d'Alfred et que ça assouvirait la curiosité d'Arthur. Alfred était juste un jeune homme amical , qui traitait tout le monde de la même façon.

Arthur s'assit à la table, prenant la chaise la plus proche du comptoir. Il espérait presque qu'un client vienne demander un verre, lui donnant une excuse pour partir. Malheureusement pour lui, il était encore assis trop près d'Alfred à son goût.

« Je savais que j'arriverai à te convaincre » Dit Alfred joyeusement.

Arthur lui lança un regard, « Tu n'abandonne jamais, hein ? »  
L'homme à coté d'Alfred lâcha un petit rire. « Tu n'as pas idée... » dit-il doucement.

Alfred tapota l'épaule de l'homme à ses côtés, souriant à Arthur. « Arthur, voici le lieutenant Matthew Williams. »

Arthur lui hocha la tête. La ressemblance avec Alfred était troublante. « Enchanté. »

« Bonsoir, charmant pub. » La voix de Matthew était tellement basse qu'Arthur ne pouvait à peine l'entendre.

« Merci. Pilote aussi, Lieutenant ? » Arthur estima que tant qu'il était assis là, autant être poli. D'ailleurs, c'était probablement plus sûr de faire la conversation à Matthew plutôt qu'a Alfred.

« Matt' est mon ailier ! » Interrompit Alfred bruyamment. « Ça veut dire qu'il dois me regarder faire tout le travail héroïque. »

« Non, ça veut dire que je dois surveiller ton derrière et essayer de t'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme te faire tuer, par exemple. »

«Matthew, ai-je jamais fais quelque chose de stupide ? »  
Matthew cligna juste des yeux silencieusement à Alfred pendant un moment avant qu'Arthur ne les coupe. « Um, je ne veux pas paraître impoli mais, vous deux, vous n'êtes pas... »

« De la même famille ? » Alfred secoua la tête en riant. « Nan, pure coïncidence, ça confuse bien la plupart de nos supérieurs, j'te le dis. Au final, Matt' s'est laissé poussé les cheveux pour qu'on puisse nous différencier. »

Matthew leva les yeux au ciel. « Dans tout les cas, ça aide pas beaucoup, ils ne me croient jamais quand je leurs dis qui je suis. Je dis _'Matthew Williams'_ Et c'est toujours, _'Qui ? '_ Frustrant, eh ?

Alfred se pencha et murmura à Arthur. « Ignore-le, il est canadien, eh ? » Arthur recula un peu en sentant son souffle chaud contre son oreille.

« J'ai entendu. »

« Tu es canadien ? » demanda Arthur, prenant une gorgée fortifiante de rhum et se força à se concentrer sur Matthew. Alfred ne rendait pas la chose facile.

Matthew alla répondre mais Alfred lui coupa la parole. « Oh, plus maintenant, il a rejoint les hommes braves y'a un bout de temps. Plus un sujet de l'Empire Britannique, eh, Matt ? » Arthur plissa les yeux et Alfred ajouta rapidement. « Bien qu'il n'y ai rien de mauvais à cela. »

« C'est pas parce-que je vole dans ton armée que je suis Américain, Alfred. » Matthew fronça les sourcils. « Je me considère toujours Canadien. »

Alfred leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Hey, hey, si tu insiste. » Il roula des yeux vers Arthur. « Il ne nous laissera jamais oublier ça. Il vit de sirop d'érable, trimbale des ours polaire partout où il va.. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. « Des ours polaires ? »

« Ah oui, lui.. » Matthew détacha un duveteux petit ours de sa boutonnière « ...C'est Kumabaro, c'est ma mascotte. »

« Je croyais qu'il s'appelait Kumajiro ? » demanda Alfred.

Matthew haussa les épaules. « Quelque chose comme ça. Bref, on en a tous un, de porte-bonheur. Sauf Alfred. »

« Oh ? » Arthur ne pouvais pas s'empêcher d'être curieux. « Pourquoi ça ? »

« Ben, c'est censé être quelque chose de spécial, et j'ai jamais rien trouvé. Mais hé, j'en ai jamais eus besoin avant. J'suis vivant, non ?

« Bien dit. » Ajouta Matthew en vidant son verre. Arthur entreprit de le suivre de près.

« On est à sec ici...Hey, Barman ! » Alfred cria avant de se retourner vers Arthur. « Oh. » Il ria bruyamment. Arthur n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à ce rire. C'était le rire le plus exubérant, le plus unique qu'il n'ai jamais entendu. En général, la moitié du pub se tournait vers Alfred à chaque fois qu'il le lâchait.

« Amusant. » répondit Arthur. « Très bien, je devrais ramener la bouteille, alors. »

Une heure plus tard et Arthur avais consommer bien plus d'alcool qu'il n'était raisonnable de le faire pendant ses heures de travail. Mais au moins, le pub s'était un peu vidé et il ne restait qu'une poignée d'américains. Matthew était parti vingts minutes plus tôt -quelque chose à propos de devoir huiler une machine, Arthur n'arrivais pas à s'en rappeler – après quoi Alfred passa deux ou trois minutes à faire des clins d'œil à Arthur. Pourquoi autant de clins d'œil ?  
C'était probablement un truc d'américain.

C'était un peu étrange d'être assis aux côtés de l'homme qui l'avait distrait depuis des semaines maintenant. Bien sûr, Alfred était arrogant, bruyant et...Disons, américain, mais Arthur supposais qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça, après tout.  
Juste très sûr de lui et peu-être un peu naïf. Mais toujours aussi agaçant.

« Et on fais ça pour la justice, tu sais. Je ne serais pas là sinon. On se bats pour la liberté, pour ce qui est juste. On peux pas laisser la force du mal et de la tyrannie prendre le dessus pendant qu'on reste là à rien faire. » Alfred faisait de grands mouvements en parlant. Et ça faisais bien dix minutes que ça durait. « C'est juste... » Il fit une pause pour chercher un adjectif. «..in-américain... »

« D'accord, d'accord. Et vous, Américains, vous étiez où deux ans plus tôt ? » Arthur murmura en prenant une gorgée.

« Huh ? »

Arthur fit un signe dédaigneux de la main. Alfred avait l'air d'ignorer tout de la guerre qui sévissait depuis des années, avant que les américains n'arrivent. « Rien. » Il en profita pour changer de sujet. « Tu vole depuis combien de temps ? »

Le visage d'Alfred s'éclaira immédiatement. « Mon père avait l'habitude de m'emmener avec lui quand j'étais petit. Il était livreur tu sais, il volait à travers tout le pays. Dans un De Havilland DH4. Magnifique avion. Je me souviens encore de la sensation lors de la première fois que je suis monté là-haut avec lui. » Le visage d'Alfred resplendissait lorsqu'il parlait aussi vivement. « C'était, disons, vraiment excitant, tu vois ? Comme ce sentiment que tu ressent quand quelque chose est vraiment intense et quelque part aussi terrifiant et à couper le souffle et fantastique et tu es un peu nerveux mais tu veux jamais que ça s'arrête. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Arthur ne voyait pas,mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être captivé par le sourire d'Alfred et l'étincelle de joie dans ses brillants, lumineux yeux bleus. « J'ai bien peur que ce sois horriblement trop éprouvant pour mes nerfs.»

Alfred rit doucement et regarda l'intérieur de son verre. « Ah, c'est dur à expliquer. Mais c'est toute ma vie. Je me suis engagée dans les Forces Armées tout de suite après mes dix-huit ans, et avant même qu'on ne s'en rende compte, me voilà en Angleterre pour faire la guerre. La vie peu-être vraiment étrange des fois. »

« Certainement... » La voix d'Arthur s'éteignit avec incertitude. « Attends, quel âge as-tu? »

« Dix-neuf ans. Pourquoi, t'as quel âge ? »

« Je..er... » Arthur n'avait pas réalisé qu'Alfred était si jeune. Il eut soudainement l'impression d'être un vieil homme. « Peu importe. »

« Oh non ! Tu dois me dire maintenant. » dis Alfred en posant son verre et se penchant vers lui avec impatience. « T'es vraiment vieux ? »

« Non ! » dis Arthur, indigné. « Je ne suis juste plus un adolescent. »

« Pas de soucis, j'aime les hommes matures.» Alfred fit à nouveau ce foutu clin d'œil.

Arthur regarda dans le vide, choqué. Il ne pouvais pas vouloir dire... Arthur se força à répondre. « J'ai vingts-trois, si tu veux tout savoir. Même si c'est horriblement impoli de demander. »

Alfred ria. Fort, joyeux et rauque comme toujours. « Hey, t'as demandé en premier, Arthur. »

Conneries. « Bref. Peu importe. Vraiment, dix-neuf ? »

Alfred acquiesça avec entrain.

« D'accord. Très bien. » Arthur fini son verre, embarrassé. Il remarqua à peine Alfred le remplir à nouveau, regardant Arthur, les yeux pétillant et un sourire aux lèvres.

« Donc, Arthur, tu as une bien aimée ? Une demoiselle qui t'attend quelque part ? »

« Quoi ? » Arthur perdais rapidement le fil de la conversation. « Non. »

Alfred fit un clin d'œil. « J'en étais sûr. »

Arthur en eus le souffle coupé, indigné, avant d'avoir subitement peur. Est-ce-qu'il avais été trop amical ? Est-ce-qu'il avais été trop...clair dans son jeu ? Est-ce-que Alfred avait compris.. ? « Qu'est-ce-que tu... »

« Là, laisse-moi te montrer une photo de ma femme. »

Arthur sentit sa peur et sa colère se dissiper à mesure qu'il sentit son cœur fondre. Il fut surpris de l'intensité de la sensation. Il se répéta de ne pas être ridicule, bien sûr qu'Alfred n'était pas, eh bien...n'était pas comme lui. Il se blâma lui-même pour avoir oser le penser. Bien sûr qu'Alfred avait une fiancée. Il était bien trop beau. Attends. Depuis quand était-il passé d'agaçant à beau ? Arthur décida que ça a du être quelque part après le quatrième verre. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si il en avait quelque chose à faire. « Oh, très bien, voyons voir. »

Alfred sortit son porte feuille de sa poche arrière, prit une vielle photo abîmée et la passa à Arthur. « C'est elle. »

Arthur regarda la photo et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « C'est...Hum...C'est un avion. »

« Hé, c'est pas juste n'importe quel vieil avion. C'est une P-51 Mustang, elle s'appelle Lady Beth, elle est magnifique, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Arthur inclina la tête. Ça ressemblait toujours à un avion. « Oui, oui, plutôt... Magnifique. Je... Eh bien, je pensais que tu parlais de ta compagne. »

Alfred ria à nouveau. Il rigolait si facilement, si aisément. « Oh Arthur, Arthur. Beth est la seule demoiselle qui aura jamais mon cœur. » Il le regarda en souriant narquoisement, et fit un nouveau clin d'œil.

Oh. _Oh_. Foutaises. Arthur était abasourdi. Il n'y avait aucune façon de répondre à ça, alors Arthur décida de finir rapidement son verre en espérant qu'Alfred ne remarquerai pas ses joues brûlantes. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et remarqua qu'ils étaient les derniers, il commença à se lever. « On dirait qu'il est l'heure de fermer. »

« Hey, allez... Un dernier verre pour clore la soirée. » Alfred lui souris agréablement. Ses yeux étaient si bleus, son expression si désireuse, et son visage si beau quand il souriait.

Arthur s'arrêta, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée, puis se rassit lentement. Un verre de plus ne ferait de mal à personne.

 _Une heure plus tard._

« Une DERNIERE chose, » Arthur vorciféa. « Est-ce-que c'est putain de si dur que ça d'utiliser la lettre 'u' ? ' _Color_ ', ' _Honor_ ', foutu..foutu.. ' _flavor_ '... » Arthur stoppa et essaya de trouver son verre sur la table. Cette merde ne cessait de bouger. Il prit une longue lampée en le trouvant et continua. « Et ainsi de suite...Ne me parle MÊME PAS de la lettre 's'. Comment vous les ricains, vous faites pour massacrer autant la langue anglaise ? »

« Et bien...hum...Je ne suis pas expert en grammaire mais... »

« Et le BASEBALL ! » Arthur cria en brandissant son verre, renversant la moitié sur Alfred sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. « Comment vous faites pour jouer au baseball ? Ça n'a aucun putain de sens ! »

« Je t'expliquerai le baseball, si tu m'explique le cricket. » répondit Alfred en essuyant le rhum de son t-shirt. »

« Hé, hé. » Dit Arthur en pointant un doigt à Alfred, ou dans sa direction. Alfred bougeait sans cesse. « Y'a rien de mauvais avec le cricket. C'est une tradition. Le sport des gentlemans. Le sport des rois. »

« Je croyais que c'était les courses hippiques ? »

Arthur remua sa main. « Le sport des... le sport des princes alors. Ducs. Le sport des baronets en dernier... » Remarquant son verre vide, Arthur voulu attraper la bouteille. Elle disparue soudainement. « Hé... »

« Je pense que t'a eus assez. »

Arthur le foudroya du regard. « Je suis le patron, c'est moi qui _te_ dis quand j'en ai eus assez ! Et, et, l'autre chose. Tu sais, la chose. »

« La chose. »

« Oui, cette chose. C'est stupide. Oh, et votre nourriture est épouvantable. C'est pas vrai Matthew ?

« Uh, Matthew n'est plus là. »

Arthur loucha vers le blond à côté d'Alfred. « Alors c'est qui le type à côté de toi? »

« D'accord, tu vois double, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit. »

« Quoi ? Hé ! » Soudainement, Arthur se sentit décoller du sol. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il était sur l'épaule d'Alfred. « HEY ! Qu'est-ce-que ça veux dire ? Pour qui tu te prends ? »

« Où est ta chambre ? »

Arthur s'exclama, indigné, et rougissant. « Je ne vais pas te dire ça ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je ne sais même pas quel genre de type tu es ! »

« Je t'assure, je suis un parfait gentleman. »

« Non, c'est pas vrai, t'es Américain. Ah...Ça alors, comment on est arrivé à l'étage ? »

« Peu importe, où est ta chambre ? »

« A la fin du truc, le machin. Le couloir. Je te préviens, ricain, je suis plus coriace que j'en ai l'air !

Est-ce-que Alfred était en train de rire ? Arthur tenta de lui donner un coup de pied en signe d'indignation. Il se sentit jeté sur le lit. Arthur observa ses murs blancs familiers, ses rideaux verts, ses rares meubles.

« Mon dieu, comment je suis arrivé là ? »

« La magie. » Alfred répondit en souriant à Arthur.

« Ce truc ! Là ! Ce foutu sourire ! Pourquoi tu souris tout le temps comme ça ? »

Alfred continua toujours de le faire. « Ça te gène ? »

Arthur sentit ses chaussures lui être retirée. Pourquoi Alfred lui retirait-il ses chaussures... ?« Non.. » dit-il avec mauvaise humeur. « En fait.. Ça... me fait... sentir... » S'enfonçant dans son oreiller derrière lui, Arthur ne put tenir ses yeux ouverts, il soupira profondément en les laissant se clore.  
La dernière chose qu'il sentit avant de s'endormir fut un léger baiser sur son front, mais il aurai pu l'imaginer.

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir lu cette traduction, j'espère que ça vous à plu, j'essayerait de ne pas être trop longue dans la publication (C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. *tousse*)

A bientôt!


	2. Chapitre 2

Arthur sentit un rayon de soleil traverser ses paupières, le tirant cruellement de son sommeil. Il grogna et réfugia son visage sous sa couverture. Des semaines entièrement pluvieuses et nuageuses, et il a fallu que ce jour-ci soit ensoleillé. Arthur prit son visage dans ses mains comme si elle allait exploser sous la douleur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait si… Soudainement, le souvenir de sa nuit passé lui revint comme un coup de poing dans son estomac déjà bien retourné. Qu'est-ce-qu'il avait fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Comment était-il arrivé dans son lit sans ses chaussures et… Arthur tapota son corps rapidement et fut heureux de constater que ses habits étaient intacts et à leur place, même si il avait perdu sa cravate, son tablier et ses chaussures quelque part en chemin. Il plongea sa tête dans son oreiller et se retient de hurler. Eh bien… C'est la dernière fois qu'il verrait ce fichu américain… Mais c'est une bonne chose, non ? Arthur se sentit nauséeux à cette pensée, même si c'était probablement dû à la quantité astronaumique de rhum qu'il avait consommé hier soir. Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui avait pris ?

Pour être honnête, il savait très bien ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il avait pensé qu'Alfred était l'homme le plus charismatique qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il avait pensé que personne sur terre ne riait comme lui, parlait comme lui, souriait comme lui. Il s'était demandé pourquoi un pilote aussi jeune, beau, sûr de lui, aussi populaire qu'Alfred gaspillait son temps avec un vieux barman ennuyeux comme lui. Et il avait bu comme un trou dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse à ses questions, en terrorisant probablement Alfred au passage.

Essayant d'effacer ça de son esprit, Arthur se traina hors de son lit pour se préparer à la journée à venir. Ce n'est pas comme si il n'avait jamais eus de gueule de bois. C'était juste les souvenirs qui lui revenaient soudainement à l'esprit… Alfred qui souriait, lui faisant des clins d'œil, Alfred se penchant vers lui, Alfred qui riait, Alfred le portant sur son épaule… « AGH! » Arthur secoua sa tête sous le flot de souvenirs non-voulu. Ils revenaient toujours plus forts et nombreux. Arthur décida qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire appart s'habiller, descendre travailler et oublier qu'il avait rencontré un certain pilote nommé Alfred F. Jones.

La matinée se défila sans incident. Quelques américains passèrent prendre un déjeuner assez tôt avec des filles du coin au bras, mais la place restait généralement calme. A la plus grande joie d'Arthur qui passait son temps à éviter une certaine table près de la fenêtre, passant un chiffon frais sur son visage quand personne ne le regardait.

A midi, Arthur resta derrière le comptoir, le chiffon mouillé sur la figure. Tentant désespérément d'effacer les souvenirs de la dernière semaine. Avant qu'une voix ne vienne tout balayer.

« Ca roule, Arthur ?»

Arthur sursauta de surprise, le chiffon tombant par terre. Il releva les yeux vers Alfred, le visage dégoulinant, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Et la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire fut. « Bon dieu, est-ce que tu as besoin de crier si fort ? »

Alfred parut amusé. « J'ai pas crié… »

Arthur n'insista pas, légèrement embarrassé. «Hum, j'ai juste ce superbe mal de crâne… »

« Ouais, je suis pas surpris, » ria Alfred. Arthur lui lança un regard noir et Alfred s'éclaircit la gorge. « Bref, » Continua Alfred, penché sur le bar, « Je me disais, que si notre relation allait aller quelque part, on devrait commencer à se voir pendant la journée. »

« Relation ? » L'esprit d'Arthur était encore embrumé, il avait probablement dû mal entendre.

« Fais-moi visiter Londres ! » Alfred était intense et assoiffé de connaissance, habillé de son uniforme immaculé, sa casquette militaire accompagné de son habituelle et permanente veste d'aviateur. Arthur essayait vraiment d'ignorer l'effet que cela avait sur lui et tenta de paraitre ennuyé.

« Quoi ? Je travaille, je…je... »

Alfred sourit. « C'est une magnifique journée, et tu comptes rester là avec ce chiffon sur ta figure ? »

Arthur ferma les yeux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas résister à ce stupide sourire ? « Très bien. » Dit-il à travers ses dents serrées. « Laisse-moi aller chercher mon manteau. »

Une heure plus tard et d'après Arthur, ils n'avaient rien vu de très intéressant, mais Alfred sautillait littéralement d'excitation. Alors qu'ils étaient accoudé au pont du bateau qui naviguait sur la Tamise, Arthur se sentait de plus en plus embarrassé par tout les regards que l'enthousiaste -mais bruyant- américain recevait des autres passagers.

« Wow, wow, oh mon dieu ! Comment ce truc s'appelle déjà ? »

Arthur regarda attentivement là ou Alfred pointait du doigt. « London Bridge. »

« Wow ! » Le visage d'Alfred s'illumina lorsqu'il releva la tête avec curiosité.

Arthur ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alfred était si impressionné. «…C'est juste un pont. »

« C'est LONDON bridge ! » Alfred cria, excité. « Comme la chanson ! Tu sais… _London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridge is…_ »

« Oui, oui d'accord, pour l'amour du ciel… » Arthur tenta de faire taire le chant rauque et bruyant d'Alfred, qui attirait les regards curieux et amusés de certains spectateurs. « Je connais cette foutue chanson. »

« Est-ce qu'on va sauter par-dessus la rivière ? On va où après ? Est-ce qu'on peut voir le pont de plus près ? Moi j'te le dis, cette promenade m'a donné faim. » Alfred sortit quelque chose de sa poche et commença à le déballer. Arthur grogna en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'une barre de chocolat. Il porta une main à son visage, exaspéré, en espérant que les autres passagers n'allaient pas remarquer.

« Alfred. »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu manges du chocolat. »

« Je sais. T'en veux ? » Alfred lui tendit la barre.

« Non… Je… » Arthur ne savait pas trop comment expliquer à Alfred qu'il faisait preuve d'une grande impolitesse étant donné que tout le monde en Angleterre étaient en ration de sucreries depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Il se pencha un peu et soupira. « On est en guerre depuis un bon petit moment ici. Des choses comme ça sont très difficile à acquérir pour nous.

« Ooh, » Soupira Alfred, écarquillant les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui avec culpabilité. «J'en ai plus, tu crois que je devrais en offrir à tout le monde ? »

Arthur aurait presque rit, si Alfred n'était pas réellement sérieux. « Attends, Alfred, qu'est-ce tu… »

« Salutations, mesdames et messieurs ! » Alfred se retourna et appela joyeusement les passagers derrière lui, Arthur était horrifié en voyant que tout le monde les fixait sans gêne. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de cet insolite et bruyant américain ? « Je suis le Lieutenant Alfred Jones ! Tout droit sorti des États-Unis d'Amérique, et je voulais juste vous informer que je suis très honoré d'être dans votre merveilleuse ville ! Maintenant, j'aimerai que vous m'aidiez avec un petit problème que j'ai. Vous voyez, je m'en vais bientôt en expédition combattre les boches en Italie, et j'ai tous ces _candy_ que je ne sais pas quoi en faire ! » Alfred brandit une poignée de chocolats, attirant immédiatement l'attention des enfants en face de lui.

« _Candy ?_ » demanda une petite fille en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Alfred lança un regard interrogateur à Arthur. « _Sweets_ ,» Arthur murmura en guise d'explication.

Alfred se retourna vers la petite fille, ria bruyamment, et expliqua, « C'est comme ça que nous, Américains, appelons les _sweets_! Maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver si je les emmène avec moi en Italie… »

Un petit garçon glapit et s'exclama, « Les boches vont te les voler ! »

Alfred glapit à son tour, faussement horrifié. « Ils pourraient ! On ne peut pas les laisser faire, pas vrai ? »

Les enfants hochèrent la tête, s'approchant doucement d'Alfred, leurs regards bloqués sur les chocolats dans ses mains. Arthur était complètement consterné, autant que certains passagers. Cependant, d'autres souriaient, quelques femmes riaient entre elles et les enfants étaient captivés.

« Vous pensez que vous pouvez aider un allié et les prendre de mes mains ? » Demanda Alfred en souriant, tendant les barres de chocolats aux enfants. « C'est vraiment bon, Hershey, tout droit venu des USA ! » Tous en prirent un, riant joyeusement avant de retourner auprès de leurs parents. Alfred s'inclina légèrement, tenant le bord de son chapeau, saluant les personnes. « Passez une bonne journée, mesdames et messieurs. » Il se retourna et fit un clin d'œil à Arthur.

Arthur secoua la tête. « T'es complétement cinglé. »

Alfred ria et sorti une autre barre de chocolat de sa poche. « J'ai gardé le dernier pour toi. »

Arthur ne put empêcher ses lèvres de former un sourire. Il essaya de froncer ses sourcils et d'effacer ce sourire de son visage, en vain. Il prit le chocolat et le fourra dans sa poche.

« J'aime ça, » Dit Alfred, fixant Arthur.

« Quoi ? » Demande Arthur avec mauvaise humeur. Oh, comme cela pouvait être agaçant de ne pas réussir à contrôler ses expressions faciales en face de l'américain.

« Quand tu souris. »

Arthur tourna son regard vers la rivière, son sourire s'évanouissant finalement en sentant une vague de chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Ils restèrent là, silencieux, mais Arthur pouvait sentir le regard persistant d'Alfred sur lui tout le reste de la courte journée.

« C'est quoi ce grand pont là-bas ? » demanda Alfred, après qu'ils furent arrivés au port de l'autre côté de la rivière, marchant près de la rive. C'était la meilleure journée depuis des mois, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, chaleureux, et accompagné d'une simple brise d'air. C'était dur de se dire qu'on était en hiver- Arthur n'arrivait pas à se remémorer un hiver plus doux que celui-ci.

« C'est le Tower Bridge. »

Le visage d'Alfred s'illumina de nouveau. « Celui-là est incroyable ! »

« Et ça, c'est la Tour de Londres. » Dit Arthur, pointant de l'autre côté de la rue.

« Ooh, fantastique ! » s'écria Alfred. Ils s'arrêtèrent et fixèrent les imposants édifices. « Il y'a quoi dedans ? »

« Des prisonniers de guerre allemands, actuellement. Des traitres, et des espions ennemis. » Arthur se remua les méninges pour se souvenir de ce qui habitait les lieux en ce moment. « Et, uh, des corbeaux. »

Alfred avait l'air réellement fasciné. « Des corbeaux, c'est vrai ? » Il regarda autour de lui. « Y'a un moyen d'y rentrer ? »

« Eh bien, il y'en a un. » Alfred leva un sourcil curieux et Arthur eus un sourire narquois. « Trahir l'Angleterre. »

Le visage d'Alfred se décomposa, déçu. « Oh. Je ne crois pas que je veux faire ça. Même pour voir les corbeaux. »

« Oh, les corbeaux ne sont pas les choses les plus intéressantes se trouvant ici. » ajouta Arthur.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Alfred, « Il y'a quoi d'autre ? »

« Des fantômes, » Dit Arthur d'un air diabolique. Il lança un regard à la tour en parlant. « La tour de Londres est l'endroit le plus hanté d'Angleterre, si ce n'est du monde entier. Il y'a des douzaines de fantômes là-dedans… Lady Jane Grey, le prince de la tour, Sir Walter Raleigh… » Arthur trouvait les histoires de fantôme fascinante, et il avait toujours aimé celles de la tour. «Lors des nuits d'orage, on dit que le fantôme de Anne Boleyn erre dans la tour, habillée de blanc et portant plusieurs et diverses têtes sous le bras… » Arthur se retourna et découvrit qu'Alfred n'était plus là. Il regarda autour de lui, confus. « Alfred ? » Il fit quelques pas avant de repérer Alfred en bas de la rue, appuyé contre un arbre comme si il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Arthur glapit et couru vers lui. « Mince, est-ce-que ça va ? » Demanda Arthur, préoccupé par la teinte verdâtre et pâle du visage d'Alfred.

Alfred releva vers lui des yeux écarquillés, serrant fort sa poitrine, de la sueur perlant sur son front. « Je… j'aime… pas… les fantômes ! »

Arthur essaya de se retenir, mais il ne put et éclata de rire. Ils partirent rapidement, Alfred le guidant avec insistance, qui d'ailleurs ne cessait de lancer des regards effrayé derrière lui, comme si le fantôme d'Anne Boleyn était sur ses talons. Arthur était heureux de se promener le long de la rive, mais Alfred était désespéré de pouvoir fuir l'endroit le plus vite possible, allant tout droit vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Arthur ne pouvait s'arrêter de ricaner… Le bruyant, effronté, vantard Américain avait peur des fantômes.

Alfred sembla se remettre plutôt rapidement de sa terreur, il siffla lorsqu'un bus à impérial rouge s'arrêta devant lui. « Wow ! C'est les bus super grands ! » Dit-il en s'engouffrant à l'intérieur. « Mademoiselle, » Alfred fit une petite révérence à la jolie jeune conductrice qui ria doucement et lui sourit. Elle jeta à peine un regard à Arthur lors de l'achat des tickets.

Arthur se fraya un chemin dans le passage bondé. Trouvant une place libre, il fut sur le point de s'assoir avant de réaliser qu'Alfred avait encore une fois disparu. « Quoi encore ? » il marmonna, avant de grimacer en entendant une voix familière crier dans l'escalier.

« Hey Arthur ! Y'a un bus tout entier là-haut ! »

Arthur sentit les regards de tous les passagers sur lui. Il sourit, désolé. « Mes excuses. Uh… Il est américain. » Arthur se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Il passa tout le trajet à essayer de forcer Alfred à s'assoir, s'excusant devant les autres passagers, et du même tirer ce stupide ricain à l'intérieur du bus alors qu'il tentait de se pencher par la fenêtre pour hurler des salutations à quelques américains qui marchaient sur le trottoir. Arthur fut soulagé lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement leur destination, mais probablement pas aussi soulagé que les autres passagers du bus.

C'était vraiment dur de suivre Alfred, Arthur ne savait pas d'où il tenait toute cette énergie mais elle était infinie, il essaya de suivre la cadence d'Alfred qui slalomait entre les petites rues étroites, évitant les piétons, ne cessant jamais de parler.

« Je n'ai jamais été dans une ville aussi grande auparavant, tu sais ? Cet endroit est immense ! Je veux dire, j'ai déjà été à New-York, mais pas pour longtemps, juste avant qu'on soit expédié en Angleterre. C'est une sacrée grande ville ! Je t'y emmènerai après la guerre, Arthur. On la visitera ensemble. Et ensuite je te montrerai où j'habite, c'est juste un petit village… Rien de très spectaculaire, mais tu aimeras beaucoup, Arthur. Je suis sûre que tu aimeras.

« Je… je… » Arthur était un peu désemparé, incapable de croire Alfred, et n'étant pas vraiment sûr lui-même de s'il le voulait vraiment. « C'est un trajet plutôt long, non ? »

« Nan, ça ira, je t'y emmènerai avec Lady Beth ! »

Arthur haussa un sourcil, sceptique. « Je ne pense pas que tu avion puisse voler d'Angleterre jusqu'en Amérique, Alfred. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle le peux ! » Alfred sourit, et même dans cette rue vive et bruyante, le souffle d'Arthur se coupa. Ce foutu sourire.

« Et comment est-ce que… hum... comment est-ce- qu' « elle » va pouvoir s'y prendre ? » Arthur était plongé dans le regard d'Alfred lorsqu'ils marchèrent, ignorant le flot de piétons qui s'écartaient de justesse de leur passage.

« La magie. » Alfred lui fit un clin d'œil. Arthur le fixa, comme omnibulé, avant qu'Alfred ne détourne le regard en s'exclamant bruyamment. « Ooh, ooh. » Alfred dérapa presque au stop, les yeux fixé en hauteur. « Je le connais celui-là ! » cria-t-il. « C'est Big Bob ! »

Le sort était brisé, et Arthur éclata de rire encore une fois. « Ben. »

« Huh ? »

« Il s'appelle Big Ben ! » Arthur expliqua. « En réalité, ce n'est pas vraiment le nom de la tour, mais celui d'une des cloches. »

« Vraiment ? Huh. Tu connais tout un tas de choses, Arthur. » Alfred resta planté au milieu du chemin, fixant l'horloge. Une foule commença à enfler autour de lui, mais il ne bougea pas. »

« Alfred ? » Arthur patienta un instant, mais Alfred ne cilla pas. « Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? »

« J'attends que ça ding. » Dit Alfred, comme si c'était évident.

Arthur n'eus même pas la prétention de penser pouvoir faire bouger Alfred, alors il resta là pendant que les piétons leurs lançaient des regards étranges en s'écartant d'eux. Il regarda Alfred regarder la cloche, puis quelques minutes plus tard, la cloche sonna.

« Haha, Fantastique ! Ok d'ac, on va où maintenant ? Ooh ! On peut aller dans ce bâtiment bizarre là-bas ? » Alfred détala, se dirigeant vers l'Abbaye de Westminster en bas de la rue. « En avant, vieil homme ! »

Arthur le fusilla du regard. « Je te demande pardon ? » s'exclama-t-il, se dépêchant de le rattraper. Il était, cependant, reconnaissant pour la petite pause. Il commençait vraiment à se sentir vieux, aujourd'hui.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la sombre abbaye, Alfred perdit rapidement son sourire joyeux. Il se déplaçait lentement, lançant des regards suspicieux autour de lui, collé à Arthur. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça plutôt amusant.

« Cet endroit est flippant, » murmura Alfred nerveusement lorsqu'ils passèrent lentement devant les cercueils enfoncé dans le mur de pierre. « Il y'a pas de cadavres là-dedans, si ? »

Arthur n'était pas sûr de s'il était sérieux ou non. C'était des cercueils, après tout. « Oh non, » dit-il sarcastiquement. « Il y'a des pierres dedans, en fait. »

« Oh. » Alfred soupira de soulagement. « Ça va, alors. »

Arthur lui lança un regard perplexe. Il n'avait pas pu le prendre au sérieux… « Ce sont des cercueils, bien sûr qu'il y'a des cadavres… » La voix d'Arthur s'éteignit en sentant Alfred se tendre. Apparemment, il l'avait effectivement pris au sérieux. « Ah, oublie ça, Alfred.»

Après ça, Alfred insistait beaucoup pour partir. « Vous les Brits, vous avez un gros délire sur les vieux bâtiments glauque, non ? » demanda-t-il en se pressant vers la rue. Encore une fois, Arthur ne pût s'empêcher de rire.

La circulation piétonne faiblissait à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient plus loin dans la rue. Alfred commença à ralentir, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement devant un site bombardé qui barrait la route. Il ne restait qu'un seul mur du bâtiment qui tenait debout, dangereusement bancal, le reste réduit à un tas de ruines autour. Alfred émit un sifflement. « Whew, les boches ont fait un sacré boulot sur celui-là… »

Arthur hocha la tête. « Complètement. Il nous reste encore beaucoup de sites comme ça. Depuis le Blitz, tu sais. » Cela frappa soudain Arthur de voir à quel point Alfred paraissait jeune, restant là, choqué, regardant les ruines.

« Les innocents ne devraient pas avoir à subir ça, » dit Alfred, secouant la tête comme s'il ne comprenait pas. « Les femmes et les personnes âgées et les enfants et tout. C'est injuste. » Il se tourna vers Arthur et regarda Arthur avec de grand, lumineux yeux bleus. « C'est pour ça que je fais ça, tu sais. » Alfred fit un geste vers les débris. « Je vais arrêter ça, à la maison, et partout ailleurs, parce-qu' on est les types biens, Arthur. Je vais aller en Europe et mettre fin à tout ça, tu verras. Je vais sauver Londres ! »

Et Alfred sonnait si jeune aussi, comme s'il croyait honnêtement pouvoir prendre sur le monde, le cœur d'Arthur enfla dans sa poitrine contre son gré, pourquoi Alfred était si naïf, si bon, si _stupide_ … « Allez, Alfred, il y'a un joli parc en haut que j'aimerai te montrer. »

« Oh, bien ! » Alfred rattrapa rapidement la cadence d'Arthur, retrouvant sa bonne humeur et son enthousiasme habituel, mais ses pas n'avaient plus le même entrain joyeux qu'avant.

Alfred ralentit finalement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant St James Park. Il commençait à faire froid alors qu'ils marchèrent sans but au milieu des arbres, des jardins et des couples qui se promenaient. Alors qu'ils passaient devant un banc sous un arbre épais et feuillu, Alfred attrapa doucement le bras d'Arthur et l'y mena. Arthur sentit le contact pulser à travers ses nerfs, et fut surpris de la nervosité que cela lui suscita. Il s'assit et senti quelque chose dans sa poche. Confus, il y enfonça sa main et sortit la barre chocolatée qu'Alfred lui avait donnée tantôt. « Oh. » dit-il en réalisant. « Mince, j'avais oublié ça. »

« Goûte-y ! » Dit Alfred avec ardeur. « Les chocolats Américains sont les meilleurs du monde entier ! »

Arthur haussa les épaules, moqueur, et leva les yeux au ciel. « Si tu le dis. »

« C'est vrai ! Essaie ! T'aimes pas le chocolat ? »

Arthur lâcha un soupir las, déballa le chocolat de son emballage et pris une bouchée. Il se stoppa, surpris. C'était vraiment bon. « C'est passable, je suppose. »

Alfred parut amusé, douteux. « Passable. »

« Mh-hm. »

« Ça doit être pour ça que tu le dévore tout entier. »

Foutaises. Arthur lança un regard à Alfred. Il se dépêcha de finir sa bouchée.

« Et donc, c'est difficile de s'approprier des sucreries ici, huh ? »

Arthur haussa les épaules, enveloppant la fin de son chocolat dans son emballage. « Eh bien, on est en rations, tout est dur à avoir maintenant.

Alfred soupira et s'adossa au banc, posant ses bras le long du dossier. Arthur sursauta en sentant sa main contre son dos. « Vous les Brits vous avez eus la vie dure depuis quelques années, n'est-ce-pas.»

Arthur ria presque, incrédule. Alfred n'avait pas idée. « Londres si est différent de ce qu'il était quelques années plus tôt. Tellement de choses ont été détruites, après le Blitz… » Arthur craqua et eus un frisson. Toujours hanté par d'épouvantables souvenirs. L'appréhension de la tombée de la nuit, le fléau du signal du raid aérien, ces horrible moments passé accroupis dans les abris et dans l'incapacité de dormir à cause du bruit. La terreur qui laisse rapidement place à une acceptation aveugle et insensible ne pouvant savoir ce qui restera debout et qui respirera au lever du soleil. Arthur sentit une brève caresse de la main d'Alfred contre la sienne.

« Je me souviens avoir vu un film à propos de ça en rentrant à la maison, quelques années plus tôt, » dit Alfred doucement. « Un ducomentaire. »

Arthur se retint de rire, c'était devenu une bonne distraction. « Documentaire. »

« Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. » Alfred secoua la tête et regarda le ciel. « Tous blottit dans les abris anti-bombes, les sirènes résonnant aux oreilles, des douzaines de bombardiers Heinkel volant au-dessus, réduisant des bâtiments entiers en tas de poussière- comme celui dans la rue juste avant. Ça a vraiment dû être difficile à vivre. »

« Ça le fût. Ça l'est encore. » Donc Alfred n'était pas totalement ignorant de la guerre des années précédentes, après tout. Ses mots ramenaient de trop mauvais souvenirs à la surface, trop facilement. « Mais nous sommes forts. On s'y est fait. Et on s'y fera encore maintenant. Nous sommes Anglais, après tout. »

Alfred sourit. « Je commence à bien vous cerner, les Brits. »

« Et est-ce que l'Américain aime ce qu'il voit ? » demanda Arthur.

« Oui, » dit Alfred doucement, ses yeux intensément fixé sur Arthur. « Il l'aime, certainement. »

La nuque d'Arthur lui brûla malgré la brise fraiche. Il baissa son regard vers ses pieds.

« Eh bien, je suis impressionné. » dis Alfred, sa voix s'élevant à son volume habituel. « Ta ville est fantastique. »

Arthur leva la tête vers le visage souriant d'Alfred, lui rendant son sourire. « Je sais. »

L'air devenait glacial et le soleil commençait à se coucher lentement alors qu'ils passèrent lentement devant les grilles de Buckingham Palace. Alfred, comme toujours, était excité et fasciné. Arthur n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait être toujours aussi énergétique.

« Oh, mon dieu ! Oh, wow ! C'est là que le roi vit ! »

Arthur hocha la tête, fatigué. « Oui, Alfred. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller le voir ? »

Arthur fronça les sourcils, étonné. « Le roi ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Oh, oui, bien sûr, je vais juste voir à l'intérieur si le vieux George pourra nous recevoir boire le thé, d'accord ? »

Alfred était bouche-bée. « Tu peux faire ça ? »

Arthur secoua la tête, mi- amusé, mi- exaspéré. Alfred avait visiblement un petit problème avec le concept de sarcasme. « Et si on retournait à The Emerald Lion boire le thé là-bas, plutôt ? »

« Avec le roi ? » demanda Alfred impatiemment. Arthur le regarda longuement. « Oh, tu veux dire, évidemment… d'accord. » Alfred toussa et Arthur dissimula un sourire narquois derrière sa main. « Bien sûr, Art, ça a l'air bien. Juste, je ne suis pas obligé de boire du thé, si ? »

« Non. Et Alfred ? »

« Ouais ? »

« C'est Arthur. »

« Bien sûr que oui. »

Mais Arthur était incapable d'être en colère. Oui, il était fatigué, un peu exaspéré, et toujours confus de savoir pourquoi Alfred était toujours aussi déterminé à passer du temps avec lui. Mais cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux. Et il venait de passer le plus beau jour de sa vie, dans la meilleure ville du monde, avec une légère gueule de bois et avec l'Américain le plus intéressant, merveilleux, fichtrement frustrant qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.


	3. Chapitre 3

Salut à tous !

Je m'excuse pour la lenteur de mes updates, j'ai vraiment pas eus le temps avec la rentrée et tout ça, et il y'a de forte chance pour que le rythme stagne un peu, étant donné que j'ai la bac à la fin de l'année et que je croule sous les devoirs et la fatigue et la flemme et voilààà. Mais ahaha, anyway je fais de mon mieux, sur ce, bonne lecture~

* * *

« Bien, donc je prends ça comme ça... »

« Mets ta main là...plus bas... »

« Comme ça ? »

« Voilà, maintenant empoigne un peu plus fermement... »

« C'est incroyablement embarrassant... »

« Tu dois ouvrir tes mains légèrement... mets la deuxième ici...C'eeeest ça. Et écarte un peu plus tes jambes. »

« Agh ! C'est juste une fichue batte, ça ne dois pas être si compliqué que ça, » grommela Arthur, essayant pour la huitième fois environ de rester dans une position qui semblait suffisamment acceptable aux yeux d'Alfred. Il avait le sentiment qu'il allait tomber d'un moment à l'autre. Et Alfred ne lui facilitait vraiment pas la tâche en se positionnant derrière lui, plaçant ses mains sur les siennes, essayant de corriger sa technique. Arthur sentit son dos lui brûler alors que le torse d'Alfred s'y pressa contre, il pensa même avoir senti le souffle d'Alfred contre sa nuque, et il espéra qu'Alfred ne le sentit pas trembler légèrement.

Lorsqu'Alfred pénétra le Emerald Lion un peu plus tôt, brandissant une batte en proclamant qu'il allait lui expliquer le « Grand Sport Américain du Base-ball». Arthur n'avait pas imaginer une seule seconde qu'il allait actuellement _jouer_ à ce fichu jeu. Et maintenant, il était debout au milieu de la salle de cricket, tentant de se rappeler de la différence entre un _strike_ et un _slide_ , essayant de frapper au moins une fois cette fichue balle. Une pile de vêtements traînait au sol : La veste d'aviateur et le chapeau militaire d'Alfred le manteau et la cravate d'Arthur. Le ciel était aussi beau et chaleureux que le jour d'avant, effaçant les souvenirs des semaines tantôt pluvieuses. C'était comme si Alfred avait amené le soleil.

« Maintenant, tend un peu plus tes coudes...relâche un peu ta prise...voilà, je pense que t'as le coup de main. » Alfred recula et Arthur refoula son sentiment de déception. « Maintenant, les yeux sur la balle, d'accord ? » Alfred prit la balle, jonglant avec en reculant d'Arthur, son beau visage s'illuminant joyeusement et ses cheveux scintillant au soleil. « La douzième fois est la bonne ! »

« Oh tais-toi. » grogna Arthur, mimant quelques swings d'entraînement.

« C'est parti ! »

Alfred lança la balle. Arthur tira, et rata. « MERDE ! » Arthur jeta rageusement la batte au sol. « Ce jeu est complètement absurde ! Et arrête de rire ! »

« Je suis désolé ! » Parvint à hoqueter Alfred entre ses rires hystérique. « C'est juste, honnêtement, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un rater autant... »

« J'en ai assez du base-ball ! » interrompu Arthur. Il refusait d'admettre qu'il était embarrassé. « Prend ta foutue batte, je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai sport... »

Après s'être procuré une batte de cricket et une balle auprès du club, Arthur retourna sur le terrain, impatient d'ôter le sourire narquois du visage d'Alfred. Alfred ne sembla pas s'être remis de son fou rire, cependant. Il posant ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda Arthur, amusé. « Très bien Arthur, alors qu'est-ce que tu as à me montrer ? »

Arthur le fusilla du regard, malgré son cœur battant. Ce maudit sourire le rendait dingue. « On verra bien si tu est si doué que ça avec un vrai jeu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Malheureusement, il fallut peu de temps à Alfred avant d'assimiler les règles de base du cricket- excepté quelques erreurs en terminologie. « Ok, alors, récapitulons. » dit-il après qu'Arthur lui ai fait un résumé du jeu. « Le quilleur... »

« Lanceur. »

« Lanceur est là... » dit Alfred, sautant à l'autre bout du terrain, près d'Arthur. « Et là le, euh...le type avec la batte... »

« Le batteur, » cria Arthur après lui.

« Le batteur est ici... » lui répondit Alfred. « Normalement il y'en a que deux, et l'autre est là ou tu est, avec le quilleur- ah, lanceur. »

« C'est ça. »

« Okay, et l'attrapeur... »

« Le gardien de guichet. »

« Ouais, lui, il est là. » Alfred tapota le sol avec la batte de criquet.

« Précisément. Très bien. Tu es prêt ? »

« Laisse faire le pro, mon pote ! »

Arthur esquissa un sourire. « Voyons voir ô combien impressionnant tu es maintenant, Alfred Jones. »

Arthur s'aligna sur le terrain, se mit a courir, et lança la balle. Alfred la frappa en plein dans le mille.

« Ça fait combien ? C'était un six ? » s'exclama t-il. « Je dois courir maintenant ? »

Arthur aurait pu l'étrangler.

Ce soir là au Emerald Lion, Alfred semblait plutôt fier de ses prouesses au cricket, et n'hésitait pas à l'enseigner à quiconque voulait bien l'entendre. « Et au final le cricket c'est pas si différent que ça du base-ball, » dit-il à un groupe d'américain qui s'agglutinait devant le bar. Arthur essuyait le bar, fulminant silencieusement. « Je veux dire, il y'a une batte, y'a une balle, tu frappe et tu cours. Aussi simple que ça. Il y'a même un attrapeur. »

« Gardien. » marmonna Arthur avec irritation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses du base-ball, Arthur ? » demanda Matthew, prenant une gorgée de bourbon en ignorant Alfred. Il était clairement habitué à sa vantardise.

« Eh bien, » dit Arthur alors que plusieurs américains se tournèrent vers lui en le fixant. « C'est, uh... » C'était frustrant, ça n'avait pas de sens, et tout ce qu'il arrivait à se rappeler de la stratégie était les bras d'Alfred autour de lui. « ...plutôt dur de frapper la balle. » il finit lamentablement.

Matthew hocha la tête, compréhensif. « Je ne suis pas très doué non plus. »

« C'est parce que c'est évidemment un sport d'Américain et que vous, étrangers, ne pouvez pas rivaliser. » Alfred dit avec un grand sourire narquois sur son visage extrêmement irritant. Arthur se demanda comment il avais pu le trouver charmant. Les autres américains s'exclamèrent joyeusement à la déclaration d'Alfred.

« Permets-moi de te rappeler que l'étranger ici c'est toi. » Dis Arthur en serrant les dents.

« Exactement, » Dis Matthew, donnant un coup de pied discret dans le tibia d'Alfred. « Donc si j'étais toi, Lieutenant Jones, je serais un peu plus respectueux...Ou qui sait… » Matthew lança un petit sourire à Arthur. « Tu pourrais être viré d'ici et ne jamais y être réinvité . »

Arthur décida qu'il aimait bien Matthew.

« Aw, Arthur ne me ferait pas ça à moi, n'est-ce-pas ? » Alfred se pencha sur le bar, souriant à Arthur. « Et si je me fais pardonner, on est quitte ? » Il lui adressa un clin d'œil. Arthur serra le tissus entre ses poings. « Et tu peux me servir un autre bourbon ? »

Un de ces jours, Arthur allait enseigner à Alfred la signification du mot « S'il-te plaît ». Il se tourna pour attraper la bouteille de bourbon, seulement pour la trouver vide. Il soupira. Ça allait bien faire son troisième voyage à la cave aujourd'hui.

« Un scotch fera l'affaire. » dit Alfred, remarquant la bouteille vide.

Arthur fit un mouvement de la main . « Je devais aller en chercher de toute façon. » Il marqua une pause. Scotch. Ça lui rappelait… Il leva le regard vers Alfred et lui sourit avec douceur. « En fait est-ce que cela te dérangerais si je te demandais de m'aider à aller chercher quelques bouteilles à la cave ? » se remémorant la terreur d'Alfred à la Tour de Londres et à l'Abbaye de Westminster, Arthur conçu un plan pour calmer un tant sois peu l'arrogance d'Alfred.

« Eh bien, » dis Alfred, se penchant par dessus le bar et baissant le ton pour que seul Arthur puisse l'entendre, « quand tu souris comme ça, comment pourrai-je dire non ? » Et soudainement, il fut charmant à nouveau. Arthur lui lança un rapide regard de travers.

« Suis-moi. » Arthur conduisit Alfred au fond de la pièce et en bas des escaliers vieux et étroits, droit au cœur de la sombre et froide cave. La clarté et le brouhaha du bar s'éteignit immédiatement, laissant seulement une vague odeur de poussière et une faible, étrange lumière qui projetait des ombres sur les murs. Alfred ralentit et ses épaules se raidirent. Arthur sourit sournoisement pour lui-même.

« Ah, ct'endroit-là est un peu sinistre, Arthur, » dis Alfred, dodelinant de la tête. « Tout comme ces vieux bâtiments anglais... »

« Vraiment ? « demanda Arthur innocemment. « Il date du dix-huitième siècle. Et il a été bâtit sur des ruines bien plus vielles que ça. »

« C'est...C'est vrai ? » demanda Alfred nerveusement.

« Mm-hm. Le bourbon est dans le coin au fond, juste là. » Arthur guida Alfred dans l'obscurité de la cave. Alfred le suivit lentement. « Amusant, ces vieux pubs, » Arthur continua en évitant une étagère remplie de bouteilles et de tonneaux. « Il y'a toujours une histoire. »

« Oh. » La voix d'Alfred était basse et tremblait légèrement.

«Aimerais-tu entendre la nôtre ? » Il y'avait évidement une histoire à propos du Emerald Lion. Les frères d'Arthur la lui avaient raconté pour lui faire peur. Cependant, ça n'avait jamais marcher. Arthur aimait les histoires de fantômes, et franchement, il avait toujours souhaité qu'il existe vraiment un esprit hantant les lieux lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul dans le bâtiment froid et vide.

« ...Sûr. » grinça Alfred. Il se racla rapidement la gorge et parla d'une voix un peu plus profonde que d'habitude. « Je veux dire, oui bien sûr. » Clairement, Alfred n'était pas très enthousiaste.

Arthur ricana pour lui-même. Il passa deux bouteilles de bourbon à Alfred, puis se pencha pour en attraper deux autres. « La légende raconte que, au début du dix-neuvième siècle, ce pub appartenait à un couple qui étaient très amoureux. Un jour, le jeune gars fut appelé à combattre les Français pendant les guerres Napoléoniennes. La jeune femme attendit patiemment. Chaque soir, elle laissait un verre de scotch sur la cheminée, dans l'espoir qu'il vienne le boire -comme il en avait l'habitude le soir. » Arthur déplaça discrètement et avec précaution un baril de bourbon de façon à ce qu'il soit juste au bord de l'étagère. Il se leva et fit face à Alfred, qui restait immobile, agrippant les bouteilles de bourbon de ses mains tremblantes.

« Mais chaque matin elle trouva le verre toujours rempli, » Arthur continua. « Éventuellement, les nouvelles de la bataille de Waterloo arrivèrent à Londres, avec elles le fait que des centaines de soldats furent tués. Mais elle refusa de perdre espoir. Cette nuit-là, elle laissa un même verre de scotch, comme tout les autres soirs. Le lendemain cependant… Il était vide.

Alfred glapit, terrifié. Arthur retint un sourire et continua sinistrement.

« Le deuxième soir, elle y laissa toujours un verre de scotch, et de nouveau le lendemain elle le trouva vide. Elle répéta ce rituel tout les soirs de sa vie jusqu'au jour de sa mort. » Arthur marqua une pause dramatique et s'approcha lentement d'Alfred, baissant le ton pour une voix douce et inquiétante.

« Mais la chose étrange est que, dans le siècle qui suivit, occasionnellement un verre de scotch est trouvé sur la cheminée, en soirée. Et c'est bien connu que si cela arrive, tu dois le laisser. Car s'il est vide au petit matin... » La voix d'Arthur se perdit et laissa la phrase en suspense, alors qu'il fixait le visage pâle d'Alfred de son regard vide et immobile.

Le visage d'Alfred était glacé d'horreur. Il déglutit. « Quoi ? » murmura t-il finalement. « Que ce passe t-il si tu le vide ? »

« Je l'ignore, » murmura Arthur à son tour. « Parce-que personne n'a vécu assez longtemps pour le dire. »

A ce moment là, le baril de bourbon qu'Arthur relâcha tomba et s'écrasa bruyamment sur le sol. Alfred hurla et lâcha ses deux bouteilles de bourbon, et se précipita dans l'escalier. Arthur lâcha un rire de triomphe. « _Maintenant_ nous sommes quittes, Alfred Jones. » Il nettoya le désordre, attrapa de nouvelles bouteilles de bourbon, et fut plutôt satisfait de lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il monta les escaliers pour trouver Alfred qui tentait d'arracher avec frénésie le verre des mains d'un client qui était près de la cheminée. Il fallut Matthew et trois Américains pour traîner Alfred plus loin, tout en hurlant qu'il essayait simplement de sauver le client du courroux d'un fantôme assoiffé de vengeance. Arthur dut offrir la bière gratuite pendant un mois au client. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas gagner.

Lors des soirées suivantes, Alfred restait tard au pub après que les soldats soient tous partis. Ils parlaient de tout. La ferme d'Alfred aux États-Unis. La famille d'Arthur et de comment ses parents étaient mort et comment ses frères l'avaient abandonné...ô combien ils le détestait. Ils parlaient de l'avion d'Alfred, encore et encore, sa douce Lady Beth qu'il décrivait tellement qu'Arthur avait l'impression de la connaître personnellement. A propos des peurs d'Arthur, qu'il ne puisse pas, qu'il n'arrive pas à être à la hauteur des attentes de ses parents, et qu'au final ses frères auraient eus raison, il aurait échoué. Et parfois, lors des nuits plus sombres, alors que tout le monde fut parti et que le ciel se teintait de gris, Alfred parlait de ses propres peurs, et sa possibilité d'échec: peu-être qu'il ne fera _jamais_ la différence le fait qu'une poignée de pilote s'en sortaient indemne. C'était ces rares discussions qui effrayait le plus Arthur, et ne sachant pas o _ù_ cela allait mener, sa main allait se glisser dans celle d'Alfred, et il se demandait si il pourrait s'y raccrocher dans le futur.

« Je suis stupéfait de voir qu'ils te laissent vaguer en dehors de la base à une heure pareille, » dit Arthur, attrapant son verre de rhum. C'était presque vide. Il était devenu foutrement prudent avec l'alcool lorsqu'il était avec Alfred maintenant… Passer pour un idiot devant Alfred était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. C'était une fin de soirée tardive, tout le monde avait quitter les lieux et, encore une fois, Arthur buvait un coup avec Alfred après l'heure de fermeture.

Arthur en était venu à chérir ce moment, même si ne l'aurait jamais avoué à Alfred.

« Ah, c'est pratique d'être pilote. » dit joyeusement Alfred. « Nous sommes déjà morts, alors ils nous laissent faire ce qu'on veux pendant nos derniers jours. » Alfred rit bruyamment, mais Arthur flancha et détourna le regard. Alfred se tut. « Arthur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je ne trouve pas ça très amusant c'est tout. »

Alfred marqua une pose avant de répondre. « Désolé. Des fois c'est plus simple d'en rire, tu sais ? »

Arthur hocha la tête. Mais ces mots envoyèrent un tremblement dans son corps. L'idée qu'Alfred puisse...non. C'était trop douloureux d'y penser. « Il t'arrive d'avoir...peur ? » il demanda finalement, doucement.

Alfred lâcha un rire moqueur. « Non ! » Arthur le fixa simplement par-dessus son verre. Le sourire d'Alfred s'effaça, puis il soupira finalement et baissa le regard. « Je suis doué, Arthur. Je suis vraiment bon. Et je ne me vante pas quand je dis ça, c'est vrai. C'est pour ça que je suis pilote. »

« Je sais Alfred, je te crois. »

« Mais peu importe ô combien tu es doué, ça n'a aucune importance. Parce-que au final, il suffit juste d'une fraction de seconde, ou une infime erreur de navigation, ou un boche qui est juste un peu plus fort que toi… Et c'est tout. » Les yeux d'Alfred étaient noirs, son expression incertaine, et il semblait soudainement si jeune. C'était la première fois que Arthur voyait le bruyant pilote, joyeux, et sûr de lui ainsi. C'était effrayant, et étrange, mais c'était sincère, et Arthur sentit son cœur gonfler presque douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Puis Alfred tendit la main et Arthur la prit doucement, nerveux. « J'essaie de ne pas y penser mais… Je peux pas changer le fait que la plupart des pilotes ne rentrent pas chez eux... »

Arthur ne répondit pas. Il s'agrippa juste à la poigne chaleureuse et chaude d'Alfred. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il représentait pour Alfred. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que voulait Alfred. Soit de la compagnie en dehors du groupe qu'il voyait tout les jours, une oreille sympathique en ces sombres matinées, ou quelque chose qu'Arthur n'osait même pas envisager, par la peur écrasante à l'idée qu'il puisse se tromper. Mais il savait ce qu'Alfred était pour lui. Il était l'éclat de lumière dans la pénombre o _ù_ Arthur avait vécu pendant trop longtemps. Il était l'air lorsque qu'Arthur ne pouvait respirer. Alfred avait frayé son chemin dans le cœur d'Arthur juste avant qu'il ne le perde.

« Mais Arthur. » Alfred lui fit un clin d'œil, ramenant Arthur à la réalité et à la conversation. « J'suis pas comme la plupart des pilotes. » Arthur ria presque. C'était l'Alfred qu'il connaissait. « Ta radio fonctionne ? » demanda Alfred, changeant le sujet en faisait un signe de tête à la radio derrière le comptoir.

Arthur secoua la tête, chassant le nuage de peurs de sa tête. « Oui. Je l'utilise pas souvent, cependant. » La radio dérangeait Arthur ces jours-ci. Si ce n'était pas les nouvelles censurées, ou cette propagande allemande de cet horrible Lord Haw Haw, c'était ces chansons de guerre terriblement triste comme celle que Miss Lynn faisait si bien.

« Hey, pourquoi ça ? Tu devrais l'allumer plus souvent, un peu de musique ne ferait pas de mal ici. » Alfred bondit et se précipita vers la radio, alluma la radio, et tenta de la régler. « Je suis sûr qu'on peux obtenir quelque chose de décent sur ce truc... »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, finit son rhum et alla aider Alfred. « C'est une de ces galère pour la régler,» dit-il, reprenant la radio en main, faisant défiler à travers les crépitements jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de clair sorti des hauts-parleurs.

Alfred agrippa le bras d'Arthur et secoua la main avec excitation. « Là, là, stop ! C'est quoi ? »

Arthur grogna en entendant le morceau enfler des hauts-parleurs. Une des raisons pour laquelle il n'écoutait jamais la radio. « Une de ces déprimantes chansons sur la guerre. »

« Oh ! Je la connais celle-là ! » Pour une raison quelconque, Alfred tira sur les pans de sa veste et lissa ses cheveux. Puis il se tourna vers Arthur, s'inclina, et lui offrit sa main. « M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

Le cœur d'Arthur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il l'ignora et se moqua doucement. « T'es malade ? »

Alfred haussa les épaules, ses yeux brillait de joie. « On me le dis souvent. » Il sourit. « Danse avec moi. »

Arthur lâcha un soupir, jetant les armes. Il ne pouvait toujours pas résister à ce sourire et il céda. Il laissa Alfred le prendre dans ses bras et l'amener hors de derrière le comptoir. Alfred tira immédiatement Arthur contre lui, entoura sa taille de son bras, et pris son autre main dans la sienne. Arthur devait bien l'admettre...Son cœur battait plutôt vite et il avait des papillons dans le ventre.

Eh bien, c'était embêtant. Arthur laissa sa main se poser sur l'épaule d'Alfred et regarda son beau visage. « Cette chanson c'est du blabla manipulateur. »

« Oh ! Chut ! C'est joli » Puis, sous le regard horrifié d'Arthur, Alfred commença à chanter en faisant tournoyer Arthur peu élégamment. « _We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when..._ »

« Arrête ça, » dis Arthur, embarrassé et déconcerté et amusé à la fois. « Tu sais pas chanter. »

Alfred se mit à chanter plus fort, apparemment enchanté par l'irritation d'Arthur. « _But I know we'll meet again some sunny day !_ »

« Arrête ! » Arthur tenta désespérément de ne pas rire. Ce n'était pas drôle, c'était ridicule. C'était ridicule, peu importe ô combien le visage Alfred était pétillant lorsqu'il chantait. « T'es épouvantable ! »

« _Keep smiling through..._ » Les cheveux d'Alfred était aussi brillant que le soleil...

« Stop ! »

« _..._ _Just like you always do..._ » Les yeux d'Alfred brillait d'un bleu clair…

« NON ! »

« _til the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away !_ » Alfred _souriait_...

Arthur abandonna et éclata de rire. Alfred ria avec lui en continuant de le faire se balancer autour de lui, complètement hors du rythme, alors que la mélodie remplissait l'espace autour d'eux. Au moins Alfred ne pouvait pas chanter lorsqu'il riait.

« Je suis désolé, » dis Alfred, entre deux rires.

« Pour cette horrible voix ? » Arthur arrivait difficilement à garder ses pieds en mouvements avec ceux d'Alfred, qui étaient largement trop rapide pour le lent morceau.

« Non ! J'ai oublié la suite... »

« C'est pas si mal, je t'assures ! »

« Oh attend… Je me souviens… _So will you please say hello, to the folks that i know, tell them_ _I_ _won't be long..._ »

« Oh non ! » implora Arthur.

« _They'll be happy to know, that as you saw me go, I was singing this song_ »

Arthur secoua la tête. Alfred était sans espoir. Et doux, et fou, et joyeux et naïf et arrogant et enthousiaste et oh comment les choses pourrait-elle redevenir à la normal lorsqu'il sera parti ? Alors que la musique continuait de se prolonger, ils devinrent silencieux. Alfred arrêta de faire tournoyer Arthur en grands cercles, ralentissant doucement en s'accordant avec le rythme de la musique. La main d'Alfred sur la taille d'Arthur resserra son emprise et doucement, lentement, il ramena leurs mains entre leurs torses. Arthur ne pouvait à peine respirer sous le flot d'émotions envahissant son corps. Lorsque le refrain repris, Alfred chanta doucement.

 _« We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when... »_

Les yeux d'Arthur se remplirent de larmes et il baissa la tête. Comme c'était stupide d'être si émotionnel sur une chanson comme ça. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine lors qu'Alfred y passa sa main doucement sa main trembla alors qu'il s'y agrippa presque douloureusement. Arthur hésita, incertain, puis il posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alfred, cachant ses yeux brillant. Il sentit les lèvres d'Alfred contre son oreille, murmurant les derniers mots, difficile et pleins d'espoirs.

 _« ...But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day. »_

* * *

Que d'émotions, mes enfants. Je vous conseille vraiment d'aller écouter "We'll Meet Again" de Vera Lynn en lisant ce passage parce-que c'est joli et tout ça. *essuie larmichette*

SEE YAH!


	4. Chapitre 4

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'ai aucune excuse omg. C'est la dernière fois, promis. Les chapitres suivant sont plus faciles à traduire, donc normalement ça ira plus vite c; Aussi j'ai le bac dans 3 mois, après ça je serais liiibre !

TRÊVES DE MONDANITÉS ; bonne lecture c:

* * *

Cela arriva si progressivement qu'Arthur le remarqua à peine. Il semblait que parfois, son pub grouillait de soldats Américains, et que l'autre jour, l'endroit était quasiment vide. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été si soudain, mais lorsque qu'Arthur regarda autour de lui, lors d'un après-midi ensoleillé, et qu'il remarqua le peu d'hommes en uniforme dans son pub, il fut choqué. Il s'était, en quelque sorte, habitué à la présence des Américains. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient si peu nombreux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer… Avec l'appréhension de ce que cette solitude signifiait. Mais c'était trop douloureux d'y penser.

Pas un seul jour ne passa depuis la dernière semaine sans que le Lieutenant Alfred Jones n'apparaisse au bar, souriant avec arrogance tout en proposant de nouvelles et exaspérantes façons pour Arthur de perdre son temps avec lui. Et bien sûr, il passait ses soirées au pub avec Arthur, parlant et riant et souriant en lui adressant des clins d'œil, chantant même parfois. Mais Arthur avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour résister à l'aveuglante, magnétique, indéniable attraction qu'avait l'Américain. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui d'être aspiré ainsi par les charmes d'Alfred. Bref, ce désordre pris fin, ça allait mal finir. Mais ça ne signifiait pas que cela allait empêcher Arthur de passer chaque moment possible avec le beau, joyeux et fichtrement frustrant pilote.

Et maintenant Arthur restait derrière le bar, polissant stupidement le même verre depuis vingt bonnes minutes, essayant de se convaincre lui-même qu'il n'était pas en train d'attendre la venue d'un certain pilote américain en cette belle et ensoleillée après-midi. Il se risqua à se tourner et déposer le verre dans l'armoire. Presque immédiatement il entendit la voix d'Alfred derrière lui.

« Salut mon cœur, tu sors ce soir ? »

Arthur pivota, un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis tenta immédiatement de réprimer sa joie. « Je te demande pardon ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Le sourire sur son visage se dissipa immédiatement en remarquant celui d'Alfred. Arthur se sentit soudainement mal. « Quel est le problème ? »

« Plutôt occupé cet après-midi, n'est-ce-pas ? » Il tenta de sourire, mais ces yeux ne pétillaient pas, et il ne se penchait pas sur le bar comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il ne lui demanda même pas un verre de Bourbon. Arthur lui en servit un quand même.  
« Normal, je suppose… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Arthur refusa de changer de sujet.

Alfred hésita. « Viens boire un verre avec moi. » Ses yeux, sa voix, ses mains qui remuaient sans cesse – Tout montrait à Arthur que quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas une visite banale. Arthur hocha lentement la tête, malgré la boule de froid prenant place dans son ventre.

« Très bien, assied-toi et je te rejoindrais dans un instant. » Arthur se tourna et remis quelques bouteilles à leurs places, attrapa un chiffon pour essuyer le bar, et essaya vainement de réprimer l'appréhension grandissante en lui. Finalement, alors que le bar étincelait de propreté et que plus rien ne le retenait, il rejoignit la table près de la fenêtre avec un verre et une bouteille de rhum en guise de soutient.  
Ils restèrent assit silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes, la tension grimpant jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred parla. « Hum, on va...on part demain. » Alfred posa son verre et planta son regard dans celui d'Arthur. Arthur tourna les yeux. Un autre silence.

« O _ù_ ? » demanda finalement Arthur. Il tenta de ne pas penser. Il tenta de ne pas ressentir.

« On est déplacé quelque part en Italie. Il y'a un débarquement prévu à Anzi...Anza... » Alfred ria faiblement. «J'arrive jamais à retenir ces noms italien. »

« Anzio. » dit Arthur, son corps s'engourdissant. Il essaya d'avaler sa salive. Il savait que ce jour arriverait, mais il avait pensé qu'ils auraient eus plus de temps devant eux. Il hocha la tête, tentant d'en tirer du sens. « C'est soudain. »

Alfred haussa les épaules, l'air désolé. Son visage normalement joyeux devenu grave. « Ils ne nous préviennent pas vraiment. On savait qu'on allait partir bientôt, cependant. Ce n'était pas inattendu. »  
« Je suppose que non. » Arthur se força à concentrer son regard sur le mur derrière Alfred. Il y'avait quelques fissures. Il aurait besoin d'un coup de peinture. Les bruits du pub l'envahirent doucement, se brouillant dans son esprit. Lorsqu'Alfred reprit la parole, il semblait que sa voix venait de très loin.

« Je t'écrirais. »

« Merci, mais je pense que tu seras occupé. Ne perds pas ton temps avec moi. » Et pourquoi voudrait-il… Après tout, que représentait-il pour Alfred ?

« Mais je... »

Arthur se leva précipitamment. « Je...Je dois y'aller. Il y'a beaucoup à faire pour demain...Je veux dire, ce soir, je... » Arthur attrapa hâtivement son verre de rhum, mais le renversa. Il l'ignora et attrapa la bouteille à la place. « S'il-te plaît, fait attention à toi, et j'espère que l'ont pourra se revoir une fois que ce merdier sera terminé, d'accord? Au revoir, Alfred. «

« Arthur... »

Arthur regarda finalement Alfred. Pendant un long moment, leurs regards restèrent figés. Celui d'Alfred était vide, suppliant. Arthur prit sur lui-même pour détourner le sien. Il se tourna, renversant presque sa chaise au passage, et se précipita dans sa chambre. Il tenta désespérément de se contenir en passant à côté d'un groupe d'usagers qui buvait, parlait et riait. Il serra les poings en sentant ses yeux lui piquer. Il ouvrit finalement la porte, grimpa les escaliers et traversa son salon puis sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Adossé à celle-ci, il couvrit son visage de ses mains et éclata en sanglots.

C'est absurde, se dit-il. Il aurait du être soulagé de s'être débarrassé de cet agaçant américain, de retrouver sa vie d'antan, de ne plus avoir affaire à ces incertitudes et cette confusion permanente. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir était un trou vide et froid à l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant son cœur. L'idée qu'il ne reverrait plus Alfred lui coupait le souffle. L'idée qu'il puisse… non, il ne pouvait penser ça. Arthur retira son tablier et sa cravate, les jetant par terre avec colère avant d'ouvrir la bouteille de rhum. Il prit une grande gorgée, ignorant la brûlure au fond de sa gorge. Il voulait juste oublier. Il avala, prit une grande inspiration et but de nouveau, des larmes chaudes coulait le long de ses joues. Il les essuya avec impatience. Alfred allait partir. Alfred était parti. Et malgré qu'Arthur savait que cela arriverait un jour, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet.

Après avoir ingurgiter plusieurs autres gorgée de rhum, Arthur reprit sa respiration et s'apprêta à se glisser dans son lit, ne voulant rien d'autre que de se plonger sous ses couettes et ne plus jamais ressortir. Mais il fut coupé en pleins élan en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Arthur se figea, sentant son estomac se retourner et sa nuque lui brûler. Il avait oublié de verrouiller les deux portes. La porte se ferma et il sentit une présence chaleureuse dans son dos. Il ne put se retourner.

La voix d'Alfred était rauque et incertaine. « Arthur. Je veux pas qu'on se dise au revoir comme ça. »

« Y'a t-il un meilleur moyen ? » demanda Arthur avec amertume. Il essaya d'essuyer ses larmes discrètement, mais il sentit Alfred lui attraper le bras avec douceur, mais fermeté. Arthur se força à se tourner vers lui et à le regarder. « Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ? »

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda Alfred d'une voix douce, ignorant la question d'Arthur en touchant sa joue humide du bout des doigts.

« Je...Je...Je ne pleure pas. » Arthur essaya d'essuyer ses larmes à nouveau mais Alfred intercepta sa main. Le contact fit frissonner sa peau.

« À cause de moi ? » Alfred prit la bouteille des mains d'Arthur et la posa sur la table de nuit.

Arthur fit non de la tête, puis marqua une pose, et hocha finalement la tête.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Encore une fois Alfred semblait incertain, et Arthur se précipita pour le rassurer.

« Non, Alfred. Non, c'est juste que… Je... » Arthur prit une grande bouffée d'air, essuya ses yeux, et lâcha tout. « Je veux juste que tu saches que je ne pleure jamais et je sais que je dois avoir l'air complètement ridicule mais je ne comprends pas comment tu as réussi à faire ça. Oh pourquoi t'es-tu insinuer dans ma vie, comment as-tu pu rendre tout merveilleux et horrible et oh combien troublant. » Arthur ferma les yeux très fort pour arrêter les larmes qui inondait ses yeux. « Et depuis le début, je savais que tu allais partir, et j'ai essayé si fort de ne pas ressentir ça, mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de tomber... » Arthur se retint avant que les mots ne puissent lui échapper. Et s'il avait mal compris… Et si Alfred était dégoûté... « Oh, bordel, c'est tellement absurde ! »

«Ssh. » Alfred enlaça Arthur et la ramena doucement contre lui. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement les paupières d'Arthur. Arthur frémit au contact, sa peau lui picotant en sentant le souffle chaud d'Alfred contre lui. « Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Dès la seconde où je t'ai vu, tout ce que je voulais était te faire sourire. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! » dis Arthur, essayant mollement de repousser Alfred. Alfred ne bougea pas. « Ne le dis pas, parce que tu pars et je ne te reverrais plus jamais et je ne peux pas le supporter, je ne peux pas supporter le fait que tu ne reviendras... »

«Je reviendrai. » l'interrompit Alfred.

Lorsque d'Arthur leva son regard vers ses yeux bleus et brillants, il réalisa soudainement à quel point il était terrorisé qu'Alfred ne revienne pas vers lui. « S'il-te plaît Alfred, je... » Incapable de donner voix aux émotions qui l'envahissait, Arthur agrippa simplement le col d'Alfred, le tira vers lui et l'embrassa. Il coupa le baiser abruptement, paniqué, et essaya de repousser Alfred, mais fut stupéfait lorsque qu'Alfred réagit avec force, dévorant les lèvres d'Arthur en resserrant son emprise sur sa taille. Arthur sentit une telle bouffée de désir secouer son corps qu'il en fut choqué, mais lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Alfred lui répondait, tous les sentiments qu'il avait reniés refirent surface. Il était terrifié du départ d'Alfred. Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'Alfred ne l'oubli. Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il ne soit pas aussi important aux yeux d'Alfred que lui ne l'était aux siens. Il était simplement terrifié.

Arthur tenta d'oublier ses pensées sombres en se laissant se perdre dans les bras d'Alfred, et lâcha une exclamation de surprise quand Alfred le souleva de ses bras musclés. La tête d'Arthur lui tourna. Il enroula ses jambes autour du torse d'Alfred et, les lèvres toujours collée aux siennes, il l'emmena sur le lit, où ils tombèrent tout les deux. Et Arthur accepta finalement que c'était ce qu'il avait désiré depuis toujours. Comme ça. _Alfred…_

« Alfred… Alfred… » Arthur hoqueta, s'agrippant aux épaules d'Alfred : déposant des baisers sur ses lèvres, ses joues, son cou, ses oreilles. Le souffle d'Arthur était coupé sous la stupéfaction de toucher Alfred ainsi la façon dont il le désirait, dont il l'avait toujours désiré depuis qu'il avait posé son premier regard sur lui.

« Arthur, je… » Alfred commença, puis s'arrêta pour embrasser à nouveau Arthur profondément. Les défenses d'Arthur fondirent complètement. « Tu veux… »

« Oui ! » cria presque Arthur en se mouvant contre lui incontrôlablement. Cela frappa Arthur qu'il était tout les deux très, très excités… « Ohh oui… Je veux… » Ça semblait soudain, mais ça semblait juste et c'était comme si tout les avait mené à cela. Alfred l'embrassait. Alfred le touchait. Depuis tout ce temps, Arthur n'avait jamais osé l'imaginer. Alfred le _désirait_. « Je le veux. »

Les yeux d'Alfred s'assombrirent à ces mots. Il manqua d'arracher le t-shirt d'Arthur en le passant au dessus de sa tête avant de faire la même chose avec le sien. « Je te veux, » murmura t-il, et Arthur pris une grande inspiration lorsque leurs peaux dénudées se pressèrent ensemble. C'était électrique, incroyable, parfait… comme quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, où osé imaginer ressentir. Arthur emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux humides de sueur d'Alfred et quémanda désespérément ses lèvres une fois de plus. Elles avaient un goût de bourbon, de soleil, et d'un léger soupçon de chocolat. D'Alfred.

Arthur pouvait sentir les battements effrénés du cœur d'Alfred derrière sa peau douce, chaleureuse ; il pouvait la sentir vibrer entre ses mains alors qu'elles parcouraient – dure et impatiente- son corps tremblant. C'était enivrant. Arthur en voulait plus. Il voulait tout. Brisant le baiser, il chercha quelque-chose à tâtons sur sa table de chevet, attrapa un pot de crème froid et le pressa entre les mains tremblantes d'Alfred. Alfred resta un instant immobile et Arthur paniqua silencieusement, effrayé qu'il ait sauté à la mauvaise conclusion. Mais la respiration d'Alfred devint erratique contre la gorge d'Arthur. « Arthur, je n'ai… jamais… »

Arthur sourit de soulagement, reposant sa tête contre la courbe de l'épaule d'Alfred. « Moi non plus. Mais… est-ce-que tu veux… »

« Oui ! » Alfred attira Arthur dans un autre baiser passionné, glissant sa main plus bas et tâtonnant maladroitement le pantalon d'Arthur. À moitié amusé et douloureusement excité, Arthur vira l'habit. Alfred ouvra rapidement le pot et le souffle d'Arthur se coupa lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Alfred juste _là,_ froide et humide. Arthur n'était pas sûr de si tout se passait aussi vite ou si c'était le rhum et la soudaine euphorie qui transformait tout en un épais brouillard. Mais Alfred était contre lui, entrait en lui, et la douleur initiale n'avait plus aucune importance car tout était si merveilleux et si intense et Arthur n'en n'avait jamais ressenti _autant_ de toute sa vie. Il pouvait difficilement réfléchir à la situation avec sa tête qui lui tournait et sa frénésie de toucher Alfred le plus qu'il le pouvait d'être plus proche de lui, de ne jamais le laisser partir.

Arthur perdit la notion du temps qu'ils passèrent à bouger ensemble, prisonnier d'un lieu où seul lui et Alfred existait. « Est... Est-ce que ça va ? » Alfred demanda d'une voix tremblante.

« Oui… » Arthur lâcha en un petit soupir, les yeux fermement clos, quasiment incapable de répondre dû aux vagues de plaisir l'assommant.

« Tu te souviens… quand je t'ai parlé de mon premier vol, et que je…je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'expliquer ? » Le souffle d'Alfred était chaleureux et doux contre les lèvres d'Arthur.

Les yeux d'Arthur s'ouvrirent pour se fixer dans le regard d'Alfred. « Oui… » Il se souvenait. Quelque chose d'intense, à couper le souffle, être nerveux sans pour autant vouloir en finir…

« Je ressens ça. »

À ces mots, la chaleur envahit Arthur comme des éclats de verre. Arthur se battit pour garder le contrôle en s'agrippant désespérément à Alfred alors qu'ils se mouvaient dans un rythme percutant. Le plaisir envahissait chaque partie de lui son corps vibrant d'intensité à chaque endroit qu'Alfred effleurait. Tout semblait pâlir et c'était tout ce qui importait maintenant,- leurs corps se mêlant l'un à l'autre, leurs langues s'entrelaçant, lèvres et membres et sueur et souffle. C'était beaucoup trop. Le plaisir devint étroit, aiguisé, concentré, et le visage d'Alfred devint indistinct au dessus de lui alors qu'Arthur se libéra dans un léger cri. « Je t'aime. » murmura t-il, la voix éraillée et étouffée par l'épaule d'Alfred. À moitié sanglotant, à moitié riant. « Merde, je t'aime. »

Alfred haleta, puis frémit, et trembla un long moment avant de s'écrouler sur Arthur. Arthur le garda fort contre lui alors qu'ils reprirent leur respiration. Leur peau pressée l'une contre l'autre, humide de sueur. Puis Alfred releva la tête, planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Arthur, et dit, « Je t'aime aussi. »

Arthur blottit son visage dans les cheveux d'Alfred, soudainement embarrassé d'avoir laissé ces mots lui échapper. « Tu ne me connais même pas. » marmonna t-il. Même maintenant ça semblait trop incroyable, trop magnifique pour qu'Alfred puisse le penser réellement.

Alfred rit. « Bien sûr que si. » Il roula sur le dos et attira Arthur entre ses bras. Arthur reposa sa tête sur le torse d'Alfred, profitant de la sensation des muscles fermes sous lui. « Et je vais découvrir bien plus encore. Je veux lire toutes les pages qu'il y'a à lire dans le livre d'Arthur. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je sais pas. Ca vient juste de me venir à l'esprit. »

Arthur sourit contre le torse d'Alfred. « T'es désespérant.»

« T'es parfait. »

« La ferme. »

Arthur écoutait les battements réguliers et légèrement rapides du cœur d'Alfred sous son corps. Leurs doigts entrelacés pendant qu'Alfred frottait son pouce doucement contre la paume d'Arthur. Une ardeur chaleureuse envahit la poitrine d'Arthur. Alfred –le magnifique, ennuyeux, incroyable Alfred- l'aimait aussi. Et il allait partir. Les rayons de soleil de l'après-midi traversaient les rideaux, illuminant certains endroits de la pièce et en plongeant d'autre dans l'ombre. Le contentement silencieux d'Arthur retournait lentement à son état morose. Alfred sembla le sentir.

« Je pensais ce que j'ai dis plus tôt, Arthur. Je ferais en sorte de revenir vers toi. »

Arthur soupira, il aurait aimé être capable d'y croire. « Comment ? » demanda t-il, désespéré qu'Alfred puisse prouver qu'il avait raison. « Comment tu va faire ça ? »

Alfred lui adressa un clin d'œil. « La magie. »

Arthur rit et leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu répète ça souvent. Êtes-vous une sorte de magicien, Lieutenant Jones ? »

« Probablement. Puisque j'en suis arrivé jusqu'ici. »

« Oh, ça me rappelle… » Arthur tourna le dos au sourire éclatant d'Alfred, tâtonnant à la recherche de son t-shirt. Il en récupéra un mouchoir blanc en tissus brodé, incertain de si c'était trop inapproprié où trop impatient. Le moment lui paraissait idéal, cependant. « Tu as mentionné ne pas avoir de porte-bonheur, alors… J'ai brodé ceci. » Alfred haussa un sourcil. « Ne le dis à personne. » ajouta Arthur d'un ton bourru.

« Notre petit secret. » dit Alfred en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il étendit le tissu devant lui, c'était d'un blanc pur, avec un motif rouge et bleu brodé sur le bord. Dans le coin, deux lettres A pourpre entrelacés. Alfred sourit et Arthur se concentra intensément sur ses mains. « Je suis honoré. C'pas un ours polaire, mais je pense que c'est un bon porte-bonheur. »

Un peu embarrassé, Arthur grogna et tourna la tête. Il avait fini le mouchoir quelques jours après la première nuit ou ils avaient bu ensemble, incapable d'arrêter de penser à Alfred, incapable d'arrêter de se demander si ses actions et ses mots signifiaient que, peut-être… juste peut-être… « Comment as-tu su que je… enfin… » Arthur ne savait pas comment formuler la question, mais il savait aussi qu'Alfred était trop lent pour comprendre si il ne le formulait pas clairement. « Eh bien, que j'étais… comme toi, que je… » Arthur pris une grand inspiration. « Préférait les messieurs ? » Alfred fit un grand sourire, et Arthur se sentit devenir cramoisie.

« Eh bien, Arthur, je ne sais pas pour vous les Brit', mais là d'où je viens si un gars te prend la main et danse avec toi et devient tout rouge et troublé lorsqu'on lui montre comment tenir une batte de baseball, alors c'est plutôt clair qu'il est intéressé à être un peu plus qu'un compagnon de beuverie. »

Arthur devint maintenant livide. « Tu veux dire que tu savais… depuis le début que je… »

« Les cinq premières fois que tu m'as servi un bourbon, tu as renversé la moitié sur le comptoir. Tes mains ne tremblaient jamais en servant d'autres clients. »

Arthur couvrit son visage. « Oh merde… »

Alfred rit joyeusement. « C'est pour ça que je savais que je pouvais te dire ce genre de choses, que Beth étant la seule femme de mon cœur, à propos d'aimer les hommes plus âgées. Je savais que tu comprendrais. » Alfred attrapa les mains d'Arthur et les embrassa chaleureusement, gentiment. « Tu semble le cacher depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs. »

Arthur rit contre les lèvres d'Alfred. « Tu n'as pas idée. » Il tenta de refréner les idées sombres qui menaçaient d'envahir son esprit- oui, il l'avait caché pendant trop longtemps, pour enfin trouver quelqu'un qui le comprenne trop tard- et regarda la lumière faiblir à travers les rideaux, laissant place à l'obscurité grandissante de la nuit. « Il commence à faire noir.»

«Eh bien, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire quand il commence à faire noir, » dit Alfred, penché au dessus du lit pour fourrer le mouchoir dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Ah ? Quoi donc ? » demanda Arthur, confus.

« _Keep smiling through_ , » Alfred commença à chanter, « _just like you always do…»_

«Mon dieu !» Arthur couvrit ses oreilles «Ne recommence _pas_ !»

« _'til the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away! »_

Se hâtant de faire taire ce chant horrible, Arthur attrapa la première arme lui tombant sous la main. Il brandit un oreiller et attaqua Alfred avec. «T'es vraiment le pire chanteur que j'ai jamais entendu !»

«Tu mens !» cria Alfred, gesticulant sauvagement sous l'oreiller.

«Les gentlemans ne mentent jamais ! »

« C'est bien tout ça mais je parlais de _toi._ »

Arthur lâcha une exclamation indignée et repris son assaut avec l'oreiller. Cette fois-ci Alfred répliqua. Au bout d'un moment ils finirent par tomber hilare, épuisé sur le lit, la lumière extérieure presque complètement dissipée.

Alors que le soleil pâlissait, Arthur et Alfred s'allongèrent en silence, leurs poitrines se soulevant et s'abaissant dans un rythme similaire. À un moment donné, Arthur réalisa qu'il devrait probablement retourner travailler, mais il ignora cette pensée. Ça pourrait être le dernier moment qu'il puisse passer avec Alfred. Il essaya d'ignorer cette pensée, aussi. Alors qu'ils restèrent couchés, leurs peaux en contact, respirant ensemble, Arthur réalisa douloureusement qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie que lorsqu'il était avec Alfred. Et il avait passé des semaines à tenter de l'ignorer et de le repousser.

À ses côtés, Alfred continuait de fredonner le reste de la chanson qu'il avait commencé plus tôt. Arthur sentit une vague de regret alors qu'il s'accrochait à ses précieux derniers moments sentant la peau douce d'Alfred contre la sienne, respirant sa fragrance, écoutant son fredonnement mélangé à sa respiration irrégulière. Arthur s'endormit à la douce chanson « _We'll Meet Again_ ,», allongé contre la poitrine d'Alfred, leurs mains enlacés l'une dans l'autre.

Lors qu'Arthur se réveilla, la pièce était sombre, et Alfred était parti.

* * *

 _À suivre..._


	5. Chapitre 5

Brrrrr le bac c'est fini pour moi (enfin pour cette année.) Et étant donné que mon mois de Juillet/Août sera chargé, je sais pas si j'aurai le temps de traduire le chapitre 6 d'ici là MAIS !  
Je suis en train de vous préparer une autre fanfic surprise, c'est un one-shot Dennor sublime d'une auteur plutôt connue dans la fandom et j'ai TELLEMENT adoré le traduire, j'ai vraiment, VRAIMENT envie de vous le faire partager. C'est un de mes one-shots préférés et pourtant j'aime pas trop ça d'habitude. Je n'en dis pas plus, normalement il sera fini dans quelques semaines ! J'espère vous y voir nombreux car il me tient énormément à cœur !

Dernière remarque : Ma beta m'as lâcher, et c'était une très bonne beta, donc je m'excuse en avance si il y'a des phrases qui paraissent bizarre (j'ai des problèmes de formulation un peu ahah) mais je pense pas. Normalement. J'espère. x) (Mais j'espère en trouver un autre d'ici là parce-que bon, quand même ! C'est pas sérieux tout ça)

Ah ! Une dernière chose ! MERCI BEAUCOUP pour les reviews, ça me motive vraiment, et je suis contente que cette traduction ait eus de bons retours ! Alors encore merci de me suivre dans cette aventure même si je suis lente as fuck !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

 _Dimanche 30 janvier, 1944_

 _Cher Arthur,_

 _J'espère que tu as bien reçu cette lettre. Juste un petit mot pour te dire que tout va bien. Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose… Les censeurs surveillent tout ce que l'ont écrit et ils pourraient bien empêcher cette lettre d'être envoyée._

 _Nous sommes arrivés l'autre jour. Un atterrissage un peu compliqué mais nous nous sommes bien remis sur pieds. J'espère que tu vas bien !_

 _Alfred._

 _._

 _Dimanche 6 février, 1944_

 _Cher Arthur,_

 _Les choses s'améliorent. L'endroit est formidable, mais…Angleterre me manque. Ouais. Je pense tout le temps à Angleterre. Je suis impatient de retourner en… Angleterre._

 _J'peux toujours pas dire grand-chose, mais… disons que les boches ont de bonnes raison maintenant de redouter l'arrivée des américains ! Oh, et des canadiens aussi. Matthew te passes le bonjour !_

 _Alfred._

 _._

 _Mardi 15 février, 1944_

 _Je suis désolé que ces lettres soient si courtes- nous ne sommes pas supposé en dire plus._

 _Le temps est correct. La bouffe, horrible. Angleterre me manque toujours._

 _Hier c'était la Saint-Valentin. L'année prochaine j'enverrai un vrai cadeau. En attendant…_

 _Avec am…Alfred._

 _._

 _Jeudi 17 février, 1944_

 _Je t'envoie cette lettre avec le courrier de l'officier, avec un peu de chance elle passera outre la censure._

 _Ces boches sont plutôt coriaces, j'en ai descendu trois déjà – c'est le plus grand nombre de toute l'équipe ! Leurs Messerschmitts ne rivalisent pas avec nos Mustangs !_

 _J'ai entendu notre chanson à la radio ce matin. Je chantai jusqu'à ce que les gars de l'équipe commencent à me jeter des canettes et des boites de conserves vides à la figure sans raison. Ils sont s_ _û_ _rement juste jaloux parce-que j'ai abattu plus de boches qu'eux._

 _Angleterre me manque toujours. Oh, et au cas o_ _ù tu n'aurais pas compris, quand je dis Angleterre je veux dire toi._

 _Avec amour, Alfred._

 _._

 _Lundi 28 février, 1944_

 _Cher Arthur,_

 _J'ai découvert aujourd'hui que les boches ont un surnom pour moi - tu va l'adorer- Le Magicien. Parce-que j'apparais et disparais comme par magie. C'est génial, non ? Lady Beth et moi sommes les terreurs du ciel ! Matt est vraiment jaloux, même si il dit que non. J'ai toujours dis que j'étais le héros de l'équipe !_

 _Je garde ton mouchoir tout les jours près de mon cœur. Mais je peux pas en dire plus, même si cette lettre est envoyée par le courrier de l'officier il y'a toujours une chance qu'elle soit vu par les censeurs._

 _Avec amour, Alfred.  
_

 _P.S. Juste pour te prouver que je suis vraiment un magicien, je vais faire quelque chose d'INCROYABLE- ajouter un jour au mois ! Et oui ! Attends de voir, je vais faire de février un mois d'un jour plus long cette année !_

 _._

 _Mardi 29 février, 1944_

 _Cher Arthur,  
_

 _Abracadabra ! Mardi 29 février ! Je t'avais dis que je le ferais !_

 _Avec amour, Alfred._

 _._

 _Jeudi 9 mars, 1944_

 _Cher Arthur,_

 _Les choses ne se déroulent pas si bien que ça, mais on nous a dis qu'on devait si attendre. Matt et moi allons bien mais certains de l'équipe…enfin…_

 _Je dois faire attention aux censeurs._

 _Les supérieurs nous disent que les choses s'amélioreront une fois que les renforts seront arrivés. Je suppose qu'on doit tenir jusque là._

 _Bonne nouvelle, j'ai abattu un autre boche aujourd'hui, ce qui officiellement fait de moi un pilote de chasse. Ils ont dit que je pourrais même avoir une médaille. C'est drôle…Je pensais que j'en serais plus heureux._

 _Mais si je me bats et les vaincs ici, ça veut dire qu'ils n'iront pas en Angleterre. C'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois que je décolle._

 _Avec amour, Alfred._

 _._

 _Mercredi 15 mars, 1944_

 _Cher Arthur,_

 _Deux gars de l'escouade on été capturé hier. Pas de signes des renforts qui nous avaient été promis. On nous a dis qu'on allait bientôt être déplacés mais aucune informations sur quand._

 _Savoir que tu es sain et sauf et que tu m'attends m'aide à surmonter la situation. Là maintenant, c'est la seul chose qui le peut._

 _Avec amour, Alfred._

 _._

 _Dimanche 19 mars, 1944_

 _Cher Arthur,_

 _Eh bien, on a dis qu'on serait envoyés en France, mais aucune nouvelle de ça… juste coincé ici jour après jour sans arriver à rien. Le paysage pourrait être joli s'il n'était pas jonché de tanks enflammés et de granges en ruine. Les villageois sont assez sympathiques mais ils ont l'air terrifiés… et je ne leurs en veux pas. Puis les assauts continuent de déferler, alors on décolle pour faire notre boulot, mais ça à l'air de ne mener nulle part._

 _J'deviens malade et fatigué de cet endroit... Dieu sait combien de temps on y restera._

 _J'ai encore perdu trois gars de l'équipe ce matin. Trois en une seule matinée… Juste malade et fatigué._

 _Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas maintenant pour te tenir dans mes bras ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute. J'en ai tellement envie que ça me fait mal. Tans pis pour les censeurs, j'en ai plus rien à foutre. Si tu reçois ces lettres ça veut dire qu'elles sont passées. Je prie pour que tu reçoives ces lettres._

 _Tout mon amour, Alfred._

 _._

 _Jeudi 23 mars, 1944_

 _Cher Arthur,_

 _C'est drôle. J'ai abattu plus d'ennemis que quiconque ici et pourtant…Je pensais pas me sentir comme ça._

 _On a descendu cet Allemand aujourd'hui. Il volait comme un aigle, toute puissance et force et grâce, tu vois. Il nous a fallut s'y mettre à plusieurs pour l'amener à terre et il a quand même survécut. Il nous a dit son nom - Ludwig quelque chose - son grade, son numéro, et c'est tout. On l'a amené à la base et un des gars à pris le portefeuille de l'Allemand. Il en a sorti une photo et a commencer à rigoler en la montrant aux autres… Et l'Allemand les a fixés avec un de ces regards le plus terrifiant et aussi le plus triste que je n'ai jamais vu. Je ne pensais pas que c'était bien, alors j'ai pris la photo des mains du gars, pensant que c'était une photo de la femme de Ludwig ou quelque chose comme ça. Et non. C'était ce jeune garçon, souriant dans un éclat de rire, ce jeune homme aux yeux et aux cheveux foncés, avec cet épi qui forme une boucle dans ses cheveux. Et il n'as pas l'air d'être une simple connaissance de cet allemand aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus._

 _C'est étrange. Je ne pensais pas un jour avoir quelque chose en commun avec les boches. On dirait que j'avais tord._

 _Les forces spéciales sont arrivées peu après et ont embarqués l'Allemand. Avant qu'ils ne partent j'ai mis la photo dans sa poche pendant que personne ne regardait. Il n'a rien dit, mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un ayant l'air si reconnaissant. Et j'ai pensé à quel point c'était étrange…que les gens que j'abattais, c'était des gens comme ça. Juste des gens ordinaires avec des rêves, des espoirs et des photographies._

 _Il y'avait deux mots écrit au dos de la photo… « Bella Ciao. »_ _Ç_ _a signifie « Au revoir, ma belle. »_

 _Avec amour, pour toujours, Alfred._

 _._

Arthur serra la dernière lettre contre sa poitrine et laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il l'avait déjà lu huit fois. Il n'était pas sûr de si les lettres l'aidait ou rendait les choses encore plus difficile. Bien sûr il avait dévoré chaque mot, mais le fait de ne pas pouvoir répondre était insupportable. Chaque phrase poignardait son cœur. À chaque lettre Alfred semblait perdre un peu plus de sa naïveté et de ce regard innocent qui le rendait si attachant et exaspérant en même temps. Mais il semblerait que la réalité qui a frappé Alfred l'a aussi rendu plus ouvert, plus compréhensif. Même si c'était parfois douloureux, chaque lettre laissait Arthur un peu plus amoureux qu'il ne l'était avant.

Il avait été dur de revenir à la vie normale après le départ d'Alfred. Arthur n'était absolument pas prêt à ce que ce foutu ricain lui manque autant. Après la vie, la joie et, enfin… cette foutue frustration qu'Alfred avait ramené avec lui, les journées sans lui semblaient maintenant terne et vides.

Arthur attendait avec nervosité chaque jour qu'une lettre soit délivrée. Le facteur s'était habitué à être pratiquement accosté à la porte. Et Arthur était presque obsédé de lire chaque journal qu'il pouvait trouver, parlant à chaque soldat qui revenait, écoutant des rediffusions radio jours et nuits, désespéré de pouvoir obtenir n'importe qu'elle nouvelles à propos de la guerre en Europe. Rassembler des informations sur la guerre était devenu instantané, à tel point qu'il en venait à se demander ce qu'il faisait de sa vie avant qu'Alfred n'y apparaisse en mettant tout sens dessus dessous.

Arthur jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la lettre, la plia, et la plaça avec soin dans un tiroir fermé à clé derrière le comptoir. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il était demandé, mais la soirée était tranquille. Les soirées l'étaient généralement ces jours-ci, maintenant que les américains ont disparus. Seulement quelques réguliers restaient ici, regroupés au fond du bar et discutant de la guerre. Il y'a quelques mois, il aurait été profondément ennuyé de la conversation. Maintenant, il s'accrochait à chaque mot.

« Ils disent que l'atterrissage en Italie a été épouvantable, » dit un des hommes, un gentleman dans un costume qui tapotait sa pipe contre le bar en faisant voler de la cendre. Arthur remarqua à peine, trop concentré sur les mots de l'autre.

« Bien sûr que les américains allaient foutre un gros bordel, » approuva un vieil habitué, regardant d'un air désapprobateur la cendre qui s'accumulait sur le comptoir.

« J'ai entendu que les Allemands on été prévenus, d'une certaine façon, » ajouta un autre usager, tapotant son verre pour se faire écouter. « On dirait que quelqu'un était sur le coup. »

« Eh bien, _j'ai_ entendu que les Allemands sont prêt à évacuer l'endroit. Ils en ont assez. » dit Arthur. En fait, un soldat anglais lui avait mentionné quelque chose dans le genre en début de semaine. Arthur n'était pas sûr de ce que l'information valait, mais il voulait y croire.

« Ce serait bien la seule chose intelligente qu'ils ont fait dans cette foutue guerre, moi je dis, » dit l'habitué. « Même si certaines sources d'informations nous font penser le contraire. »

« Oh ! Ça me fait penser… » Arthur alla chercher la radio sans fil et régla le cadran. Il eut un sourire en coin, se rappelant avoir dit à Alfred, il y'a quelques semaines, qu'il ne supportait pas la radio. Maintenant il était complètement scotché à la machine. Il fit défiler les stations jusqu'à tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait.

« _Germany calling, Germany calling_ … »

La voix agaçante fut accueillit par une série de grognements. « Pourquoi t'écoutes ce traître, Arthur ? » demanda le gentleman à la pipe.

« Au moins on à des informations avec lui, » dit le vieil homme.

« Bah ! Mensonges, vous savez tout ça. Il sera pendu, ce Lord Haw Haw, attendez et vous verrez. »

« Et ce sera bien fait pour lui ! Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas écouter ce qu'il a à nous dire maintenant. »

Arthur ignora les hommes, il écoutait chaque radiodiffusion de Lord Haw Haw. Aussi difficile fut-il d'écouter nuit après nuit la voix huppée, mielleuse du traitre disant que l'Angleterre menait une bataille perdue d'avance, parlant de la supériorité des Allemands et racontant des mensonges au sujet de la guerre, parfois des vérités surgissait et les radiodiffusions de Lord Haw Haw était un des seuls moyens d'obtenir des informations sur le sort des troupes Alliées.

Un débat animé apparaissait entre les habitués du pub, mais Arthur était trop occupé à essayer d'entendre la radio pour s'en mêler. La plupart du temps, la diffusion n'avait rien d'intéressant, mais au dessus du brouhaha, Arthur réussit à capter quelques mots qui captura son attention. _Italie… Américain… pilote…_ « Chut,» dit Arthur, levant la main. « Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? » il tourna la radio et les hommes devinrent silencieux alors que la voix discordante de Haw Haw emplit la pièce.

« _Le_ _New York Times_ _rapporta aujourd'hui qu'un pilote de chasse Américain au dessus de l'Italie à descendu neuf avions Allemands à lui tout seul au beau milieu d'une embuscade. C'est, bien-sûr, une absurdité. Le pilote, dont le nom n'a pas été révélé mais qui est référé comme étant 'Le Magicien' fut incapable d'abattre un seul Messerschmitt avant que son avion, un P-51 Mustang nommé 'Lady Beth', se fit descendre au dessus de la frontière Italo-autrichienne… »_

Arthur cessa d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Le son de la radio devint indistinct alors que des vagues sombres embrumèrent son esprit. La phrase se répéta dans sa tête encore et encore… _un P-51 Mustang nommé 'Lady Beth', se fit descendre…_ Arthur regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une chaise, mais n'en trouvant aucune, il s'écroula au sol. L'avion d'Alfred s'est fait descendre en territoire ennemi…L'avion d'Alfred… _Alfred_ …

Arthur ne pouvait plus à respirer. Ce n'était pas réel. Il l'avait imaginé…il l'avait sûrement imaginé… Le brouillard distant redevint clair et cette horrible voix bourdonna au-dessus de lui, coupant en lui, tranchant son cœur et sa santé mentale en pièces. Ces cruels mots refusèrent de cesser.

 _« Le pilote fut capturé à peine vivant par les forces Allemandes peut après avoir été abattu. Il est connu comme étant un précieux officier de l'Armée et par conséquent en possession d'un nombre non-négligeable informations importantes. Il a été mis en incarcération officiel par les SS et sera interrogé minutieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il… »_

La radio devint un brouillard indistinct à nouveau. _SS…interrogé minutieusement…avant qu'il…oh dieu avant qu'il quoi…_ « Je peux plus respirer… »

Les voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas résonnaient dans l'air épais autour de lui.

« Allez chercher de l'eau. »

« Que quelqu'un appelle un docteur ! »

La pièce bascula dangereusement. Arthur ne remarqua même pas qu'il hurlait jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un apparaisse devant lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes en essayant de le calmer. Arthur ne pouvais rien entendre, mis à part ces mots terribles. _Lady Beth… se fit descendre… à peine vivant… interrogé minutieusement… SS…_

Arthur essaya d'hocher la tête. Il essaya de dire qu'il allait bien. Mais il ne l'était pas. Évidemment qu'il ne l'était pas. Alfred s'était fait capturé et bientôt interrogé. Et après ça… les SS n'étaient pas vraiment connu pour laisser leurs prisonniers partir. Arthur avala une vague de nausée et se battit pour rester conscient. Il remarquait à peine les personnes autour de lui.

Bien sûr qu'Arthur n'étais pas bien. Comment tout pouvait aller bien maintenant ?

* * *

 _*Lord Haw Haw fut le pseudonyme de William Joyce, un présentateur de 'Germany Calling', une émission en anglais de la radio propagande allemande nazi destinée à faire de l'audience en Grande-Bretagne. Le but de cette émission était de décourager et démoraliser les troupes alliées et la population britannique. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ils signalaient les destructions des forces aériennes alliées et les naufrages des bateaux alliés, présentant des rapports de pertes élevées parmi les troupes alliées. Aussi connu pour faire de la propagande nazi et d'avoir des contenus horripilant autant que des fréquences exagérations, l'émission était tout de même fréquemment écoutée pour obtenir des informations sur le sort des troupes alliés et des équipes aériennes._

 _William Joyce fut condamné pour trahison en 1945 et pendu en 1946._


End file.
